Soy hetero Y tú eres mi novia
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Cartman se siente mujer. Realmente el no se lo dice a nadie, si no que su amigo Stan se entera por accidente. Historia inspirada en el fic de RG1998, que ha borrado todos sus fics de South Park.
1. Por accidente

Realizado por mi, y por Annie. un saludo :3)

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Eric se había despertado y con algo de pereza se levantaba.

Ya empezaba a oler las tostadas y el batido que su mamá le preparaba por el desayuno.

Abrió su armario. Agarró su camiseta blanca y encima la chaqueta roja, como siempre, y en una esquina, la mayor de sus vergüenzas, y el peor de sus secretos. Una peluca morena y un vestido morado. Suspiro con pesadez mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

Bajo a desayunar, para luego ir a la parada del bus con sus demás compañeros.

Allí estaban los tres, como siempre. Cartman era el más lento.

\- Ya era hora, culogordo.- murmuró Kyle.

\- Callate, Judío.- chasqueo la lengua.

\- Mmhm mhmh mhmh

\- Kenny coño! Quitate la capucha!

\- He dicho.- Kenny aparto su capucha, mostrando su pelo rubio.- Que si anoche te beso un marica.

\- eh?.- todos empezaron a reír.

\- JAJA tienes pintalabios en la cara.- kenny puso cara como de '7w7'

\- a-ah... mi mamá me volvió a besar en la cara, idiotas maricas.- se quitó la pintura. Por suerte, llegó el bus, que fue el motivo suficiente para dejar de hablar del tema, haciendo que Eric suspirase.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre. Primero era stan, seguido de eric, kyle y al final kenny. Este se había colocado de nuevo su capucha, cubriendo su cabello y la mayoría de su cara.

Eric observaba la ventana algo distraído, no podía evitar pensar siempre en que pasaría si su secreto se revelase.

Se burlarían? Probablemente si. Le dirían cosas como: que asco! Sabia que eras marica.

El camion freno de repente, sacando a eric de sus pensamientos.

\- AH! ..- Cartman se había chocado con el asiento de delante.- COÑO JODER!

\- Cartman? Culón estas bien? No deberías estar mirando por la ventana. Sabes que la conductora está loca de remate

\- QUE HAS DICHO?!.- dijo la conductora

\- q...que espero que esta mancha salte .-

\- me duele! Joder!

\- a ver, quejica. Abre la boca

\- si! Como cuando se va a comer bocadillos.- se rió kyle

Kenny y kyle rieron stan notó un color a carmín en un poco de sus labios, pero no era sangre.

\- eh... cartm...

\- YA HEMOS LLEGADO.- grito la conductora haciendo que todos bajasen.

Stan le dio un pañuelo a cartman.

\- tienes... un poco de... sangre.- mintió.

Cartman le miro extrañado, pues no sentía ninguna gota de sangre.

~No me golpee tan fuerte como para que me sangrase.~ alego mientras se limpiaba el labio. Pero noto que no era sangre, si no labial rojo que se había puesto ayer en la noche.

Su expresión rápidamente cambio a una aterrada. Río con nerviosismo.- Eh.. EH gracias Stan!.-

Kyle y Kenny le miraron raro. Necesitaba salir de ahí pero rápido!.

-Iré a cagar!.- grito para luego correr al baño de la escuela.

Se cerro en el baño con pestillo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Calma Eric, Calma...- murmuró hacia así mismo en el espejo.- Quizás el Hippie sólo vio eso y pensó que era sangre. Quizás es un Hippie ciego...- echo agua a su rostro y tratando de respirar con normal.- venga. Sabes cómo son. Se hubieran reído de ti. Si no lo hizo es por que no lo vio. Tranquilo eric. Nadie Vera tu secreto.- murmuró hablando consigo mismo.

Suspiro con pesadez y salió del baño colocándose bien su gorro.

Para suerte de Cartman el maestro aun no llegaba al aula. Suspiro sentándose en su lugar, necesitaba calmarse y dejar de comportarse como Tweek.

~Nadie sabrá de mi secreto, solo podrían saberlo si entraran a mi cuarto. Pero a nadie le dejo entrar ~ pensó.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías atorado en el retrete culo gordo.- hablo Kyle riendo un poco.

-Coño! Ya nadie puede ir al puto baño en paz!?.- grito cartman.

\- Quien vaya al baño después de ti, no estará en paz.- contestó kyle riendo, y luego la clase lo hizo

\- kyle, me cago, en tu puta madre.- dijo despacio.- dejame en paz, judío asqueroso.

\- VENGA NIÑOS.- Dijo es Sr Garrison entrando por la puerta.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Bueno, lo normal que puede uno esperarse de Garrison.

Ya era lo hora del recreo, y todo el mundo salió con su almuerzo.

\- Cuantos kilos de comida te has traído, cartman?

\- kyle, juro por Dios que si no paras te rompo las bolas.- dijo despacio y cerrando los ojos

\- Jajaja. Vale vale. Perdón -

Y todo era como siempre. Cartman le sobraba comida, pero siempre le daba un poco a kenny fingiendo que no miraba cuando esté le quitaba, ya que el nunca tenía almuerzo

Kenny solo comía feliz. La madre de Eric hacia muy buena comida.

Kyle y Stan solo fingían que no habían visto nada, no querían decir, o bromear, pues no querían que le dejara de dar de comer a kenny.

Kyle intento quitarle una papa frita, solo quería ver que le decía.

-Hey! Esas son mias.- grito cartman muy enojado.- Devuelvemela judío!.-

~ Sabia que pasaría eso ~ penso comiendo la papa lo mas rápido posible.

\- TCH JUDIO DE MIERDA!.- dijo enojado.- Come del suelo! Mi comida no la intoxiques con tus gérmenes judíos.

\- Callate Cartman, sólo fue una.-

\- Pues pagamela.-

\- que te la pague? Tu estas mal?

\- pues te quedas sin papas.- Cartman agarró un puñado de las suyas y se las tiró al suelo.

\- GILIPOLLAS! MI COMIDA! -

\- TE PASA POR SER JUDIO, MARICA

\- ERES UN RACISTA ANTISEMITA Y CULOGORDO

\- ES MEJOR QUE SER UN JUDIO PELIRROJO DE MIERDA

\- CALLAAAAOOOS! - Gritó stan. Donde se hizo el silencio.- estoy harto! Siempre estáis discutiendo por estupideces

\- HA EMPEZADO ÉL!.- gritaron ambos.

\- Sois unos niños! Abrir los ojos! Ya no estamos en Cuarto Grado! Madurar de una vez!.- Dijo enojado.

\- vaya... el hippie te puso en tu sitio kyel

\- No me llamó así. Y a ti también te lo decía culón!

\- mmhmhmh mhmhm mhmv .- decía kenny mientras agarraba las patatas de kyle que estaban en el suelo

\- Kenny, por Dios. Te vas a enfermar.- murmuró stan

Kenny alzo sus hombros con un 'me da igual' y se las comió.

\- Mira lo que has hecho, gordo de mierda. Ahora kenny se pondrá malo.

\- Se pondrá malo por tus gérmenes judíos. - rodó los ojos

\- BUENO, BASTA YA, JODER! SIEMPRE IGUAL.- Stan agarró su bandeja y se fue.

\- hey, donde vas?.- pregunto Kyle

\- ME VOY UN POCO A LA MIERDA.

\- mhmhmjm! - Kenny le siguió. Más que nada, por que stan iba a tirar la bandeja con comida a la basura

Stan estaba muy enojado, siempre tenia que soportar los gritos e insultos de ellos dos. Iba a tirar la bandeja, cuando sintió un toque en el hombro. Se dio vuelta. Era Kenny.

-Vaya, al parecer no soy el único que esta harto de estos dos.- sonrió pero kenny solo le señalo la bandeja.- Quieres solo la comida verdad?.- entre cerro sus ojos.

El de chamarra anaranjada asintió. Stan sin mas le dio la bandeja.

-Mhp mhmmuhm!.- decía kenny feliz sentándose en la mesa.

Cartman aparto su comida hacia Kenny.- Tus gérmenes judíos me quitaron el apetito.- dicho eso se fue.

-HEY! SE SUPONE QUE EL INDIGNADO SOY YO CULO GORDO!.- también aparto su comida y se fue.

A kenny le importo poco que sus amigos se fueran. Se encontraba muy ocupado comiendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras kenny lloraba de pura felicidad, los demás iban a sus casilleros, como escusa de tener algo que hacer.

Eric miraba en sus estantes mientras que stan agarraba los libros de la siguiente clase. Kyle simplemente se había quedado en su casillero hablando con Butters.

\- Tch. Ese estupido judío.- musitó en voz alta.

\- Tch. Ese estupido culo gordo- hizo lo mismo Kyle al escucharlo.

Stan cerro su casillero con fuerza.

\- venga stan, no te enfades.- dijo kyle

\- QUE NO ME ENFADE?! Llevo toda mi vida escuchando como dos maricas no paran de chillarse unos a otros! - empezó a caminar de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.- es agotador! Dejar ya vuestra mierda! Desde preescolar que estáis así?! Que coño os pasa?! No os cansáis?! Se supone que sois amigos, si no, no estaríamos siempre los cuatro juntos!

\- Ya deja de llorar.- dijo cartman refiriéndose a sus quejas.- Okey. Ya no más incultos para que el pequeño Hippie este contento.

\- Hablo de pequeños el -..- kyle se tapó la boca.- lo siento. También dejaré esto.

\- GRACIAS.- dijo arto mientras iba al salón de clase.

\- COFCOF-JUDIO-COFCOF

\- No te atragantes con tus lorzas cartman.- kyle se fue al salón

\- ... HEY!.-

Stan se sentó en su respectivo lugar. A los segundos llego Kyle en silencio y se sentó.

Luego después de varios minutos llegaron Kenny y cartman.

La clase comenzó y transcurrió mas tranquila de lo normal. Cartman y Kyle se seguían tirando mierda y jodiendose como siempre, pero ahora fueron mas discretos ya que no querían que Stan se molestase mas.

La campana anuncio que las clases habían terminado. Como era típico de todos los días, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo dejando al señor Garrison con la palabra en la boca.

Los cuatros amigos fueron a sus casilleros a dejar sus libros y libretas.

Se suponía que hoy irían, pero a nadie le apetecía.

Se subieron al transporte escolar.

\- A ver si está puta bruta no nos mata - musitó stan

\- QUE HAS DICHO.- se alteró la conductora

\- Ah..ah! Q-que la culpa de la fruta no engorda

\- ah .. pues es verdad.- murmuró y siguió a lo suyo.

\- fiuhhh.- suspiró.- Bueno, y que hacemos hoy, chicos?.-

\- Podemos ir al cine. - murmuró Eric

\- msmms msmm

\- Kenny coño! La capucha.-

\- Digo que no tengo dinero.- dijo apartando la capucha de su rostro, dejando se nuevo su pelo rubio algo sucio.

\- Y que hacemos?.- se preguntó kyle.-

\- Podemos jugar con mi Xbox.- murmuró Cartman.-

-Buena idea.- murmuro Stan pensando.- Cuantos controles tienes?.- preguntó, pues no quería ir hasta su casa por el suyo.

-Pues cuantos se supone que tengo que tener.- rodó los ojos.- Solo tengo el mio por supuesto.- mintió, pues tenia dos. Pero uno era de repuesto por si rompía el suyo por sus arranques de ira.

-Ahh joder.- suspiro.

-Tendremos que ir a casa por los nuestros.- dijo kyle.

-Nos vemos en tu casa a las 3.- sentencio Stan.

-Le diré a mi mamá para que nos prepare unos bocadillos.- murmuro feliz.

-Y yo que hago?.- pregunto kenny, pues el no tenia xbox y mucho menos tendría un control.

-Pues te vienes conmigo.- dijo cartman.

\- Pero como juego, idiota?.- dijo alzando sus brazos.

\- Lo de siempre, kenny. El que muera que te pase el control.- rodó sus ojos.

\- bueno. Está bien. - rodó sus ojos cruzándose de brazos

Mientras kenny pensaba en tetas, los demás mantenían silencio. Era algo incómodo. Pero no tanto para ponerlos nerviosos.

Cartman y kenny bajaron en cada del primero, mientras que kyle y stan esperaban una parada más.

\- Vamos Kenny. - dijo Eric abriendo la puerta y tirando la mochila a una esquina.- MAAAMAAA~ el pobre el hippie y el judío van a estar aquí para jugar a la Xbox.

\- esta bien, calabacita.- sonrió la madre mientras preparaba la comida.

Kenny puso sus manos en la boca para aguantar la risa.

\- Callate Kenny.- rodó sus ojos.

Kenny solo río lo mas silencioso posible mientras se sentaba en el sofá y veía tele.

Cartman subio a su habitación buscando su control, pues no lo hallaba en ningún lado.

Entro a su habitación y cerro con pestillo. Se quedó observando la pila de ropa que estaba en una alejada esquina. Tomo la peluca que estaba bien oculta en esa pila de ropa y se la coloco.

Se miro al espejo unos minutos. Sentia tanta vergüenza, pero por otro lado se sentía bien.

Se acerco un poco al espejo tocándose el rostro con delicadeza.

¿A quien pretendía engañar? ¿A sí mismo? Que estupido...

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Simplemente.. era un error de la Naturaleza.

Lleno de rabia e impotencia, golpeo con su mano el espejo, rompiendolo y rasgando su mano.

\- Eh?.- kenny subió las escaleras.- Culón, que haces? Si estás mirando revistas porno más vale que me las des. Mi madre me volvió a quemar las que tenía.

-n-no seas imbécil.- Cartman agarraba su mano mientras quitaba los cristales.- tu juega, enseguida bajo.

Kenny, no muy convencido, bajo al salón.

Cartman aparto la sangre con un paño y puso su guante encima.

Se desvistió, apartándose del espejo, ya que no quería verse tan ridículo. Guardo sus cosas y bajo con kenny.

Kenny jugaba como si no hubiera un mañana, era la única oportunidad de jugar todo lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Donde lo encontraste?.- trato de hablar con naturalidad cartman, pero le dolía mucho la mano.

-Debajo del sofá.- respondió kenny restándole importancia.

-Lo sabia!.- apretó su puño, pero soltó un sonoro quejido al hacerlo. Abrió la mano con cuidado notando como pequeñas gotas de su sangre pintaban el guante.

~Por favor que no sangre mas ~ suplico en su interior.

-Pero que te pasa?.- pregunto Kenny algo preocupado.

Cartman escondió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- oh. Nada nada.- murmuró mientras se sentaba y veía como kenny jugaba.

El rato paso. Liance les trajo algunas patatas y bocadillos para comer.

\- Culón, esto es muy raro. Llevo como media hora jugando y no me has pateado el culo para jugar tu.

\- oh... es sólo que.. jugué mucho a ese juego. Ya me aburre.

\- Bueno, como sea. En unos minutos vendrán los demás.

Y como lo dijo Kenny, llegaron los otros dos.

-Que nunca paras de comer?.- dijo Kyel a cartman.- Ah hola kenny.-

-Calla tu judía boca. Así soy feliz.- dijo para luego comer otro bocadillo.

Conectaron los otros controles y comenzaron a jugar mientras que cartman solo observaba. Quería patearle el culo, en el juego, a kyel pero su mano dolía mucho.

-Y por que no juegas cartman?.- pregunto extrañado Stan.

\- Cartman, tienes una vajina en la mano o que?.- dijo kenny notando las manchas de sangre

\- Tch. Eres asqueroro Kenny. Sólo es... eh.. es...-

\- es?.- pregunto Kyle

\- Es... la sangre que tenía en el labio cuando la puta conductora frenó de golpe

\- aaah..- murmuraron kyle y kenny mientras que Stan miraba con confusión

\- Cartman... juega.- stan le tendió su mando. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo, pero también sabía que no debía decirlo.

Eric de pronto de puso nervioso, pero solo eso lo noto Stan ya que los otros dos estaban en un combate a muerte.

-Eh... Ehh... No gracias. Prefiero seguir comiendo.- negó repetidas veces.

-Vamos culo gordo, acaso estas cansado de que te gane siempre?.- dijo Kyle con un tono burlista en su voz.

\- Tch. Callate Kyle. Lo que pasa es que yo quería ir al cine, por eso no me apetece jugar.- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Cartman, podemos hablar un momento?.- murmuró stan.

\- Que pasa Hippie?

\- Tu solo ven.

Agarro la manga de eric y tiro de él hasta la cocina.

\- ¿que quieres hippie?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Stan arrebató el guante de cartman, mirando como la mano estaba toda desgarrada.

\- ¡¿Que es esto?!.- fruncio el ceño.- eres un mentiroso, culón. Por que estas ocultando esto.- cartman no respondió. Sólo desvío la mirada como un niño enfadado por que su madre le echa una reprimenda.

\- Hey, chicos. Estoy a punto de ganar a kenny. No os lo perdais!.- dijo kyle

\- que sepas que no diré nada, pero me debes una explicación - le dejó el guante - ya voy, kyle

Cartman se quedó observando el suelo, estaba molesto.

-Pero a el que le importa.- hablo el solo en modo de susurro. Se dirigió al fregadero. ~ Si quise romper el espejo con mi puño que!? ES MI PUTO CUERPO NO? NO LE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES A NADIE. ~ con eso en mente comenzó a enjuagar su mano. Quitando la sangre que salia de sus heridas.

Retiro algunos pequeños pedazos de cristal que habían en sus heridas y se coloco una venda.

~ Por que quiere explicaciones? No finjas que te importo imbécil... Se que a nadie le importo~ se volvió a colocar su guante. Y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a la sala, pero comenzó a sentir húmeda su cara.

Se quitó el guante de la mano que no estaba mal y la llevo a su cara.

Denuevo estaba llorando, y odiaba hacerlo.

~ Estupido Stan y sus putas ganas de cotillear!~

Suspiró con fuerza. Pero... en ese momento reaccionó...

Se había dejado su armario abierto. Si le decía a stan que había golpeado el espejo de su habitación, él subiría y vería... su secreto.

Tenía que ocultarlo.. ahora o nunca.

Salió de la cocina y abando detrás del sofá. Pero alguien lo vio

\- Donde vas, culogordo?- pregunto kenny.

\- a...al baño.- murmuró

\- el baño está ahí.- señaló.

\- a-ah si. Claro. Jeje. No me acordaba.-

\- llámame si vas a cascartela.- guiño un ojo Kenny.-

\- KENNY CALLATE. Eres un asqueroso.-

\- como sea, estas actuando extraño.- se levantó kyle. - Y seguramente estes tramando algun plan de los tuyos. Y yo no quiero estar aquí para ver eso. Siempre te das por culo a ti mismo con tus propios planes. Me piro.

-Bien, vete! No necesito un judío en mi puta casa.- Cartman sentía una avalancha de emociones. Se sentía muy frustrado y Kyle no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Bien! Quien necesita un amigo como tu! Que solo quiere joder a todos!.- grito kyle también muy molesto.

Kenny solo observaba la escena, no se le ocurría que decir para aliviar el ambiente tan tenso.

Mientras eso pasaba en la sala. Stan estaba enfrente de la habitación indeciso. No quería violar la privacidad de su amigo. Pero quería saber exactamente que había pasado. Así que tomo aire y entro a la habitación

\- POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN MARICA LAMECULOS COMO TÚ!

\- TU ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE A EXISTIDO JAMÁS! NO SE COMO PODEMOS LLAMARTE AMIGO! LO UNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES JODERNOS. Cada puto día has buscado la forma adecuada de librarte de nosotros, de matarme a mi! Y ni si quiera te he hecho nada! Puede que te demos caña, pero eso no es excusa. Has sido un amigo de mierda. CARTMAN. Estas jodidamente enfermo. No hay, ninguna puta excusa para que no merezcas morir, culón imbécil. Has hecho cosas horribles y nos has jodido a todos. SIEMPRE. NUNCA, JAMÁS, TENDRAS AMIGOS. POR QUE ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA. y sabes? Hemos sido los únicos que te hechamos un cable. Y si tanto quieres deshacerte de nosotros, bien! Te quedarás sólo! Por que es lo que te mereces, gordo de mierda!.- gritó para luego salir de un portazo.

\- Tío... a que vino eso?.- se preguntó kenny mientras le daba pausa al juego.- Cartman?

Cartman solo mantenía la mirada baja, apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Hey amigo, solo dijo eso por que estaba molesto.- Se levanto del sofá y colocó una mano en el hombro del mas bajo.

Pero cartman corrió hacia su cuarto. Sabia todas esas cosas, pero que alguien te lo diga duele.

-CARTMAN!.- Grito kenny pero el nombrado se había encerrado a su cuarto.

Azoto su puerta, le puso pestillo y se dejo caer mientras tenía sus manos en su cara.

-No l-llores.- susurro para si mismo.

\- CARTMAN ABRE LA PUESTA.- Grito kenny desde atrás.

\- V-VETE POBRE DE MIERDA.- murmuró.

\- Cartman. El solo explotó, si? Se que desde que dejamos cuarto grado no eres como lo eras antes. Pero kyle aún se acuerda de eso. Escuchame. No le tomes enserio.

\- Kenny. Dejame en paz.- murmuró abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Está bien... si quieres estar solo no molestare. Pero recuerda que eres mi amigo, vale?.- dijo empezando a caminar.

Kenny se puso la capucha de nuevo, y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

~ Pobre diablo..~ penso mientras se iba de la casa.

Los minutos pasaron.

\- esto... cartman..- stan llamo su atención, haciendo que eric diese un brinco donde estaba. En la mano de stan, una peluca morena y un vestido con unas gotas de sangre y algo rasgado por los cristales que tenía encima

Cartman se sentía cada vez mas pequeño. Se sentía una mierda.

Pero ya no le importaba nada.- Y q-que? Que tiene que hubiera querido ser mujer!? Tu no sabes lo frustrante que es sentir que naciste en el género equivocado! A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI ME QUIERO PONER FALDAS O SI QUISIERA TENER CABELLO LARGO! Si! Soy una puta escoria. ADELANTE RIETE.- Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de cartman.- Burlate, dile a todos lo que soy!.- mientras las palabras salían de su boca, un dolor en su pecho crecía. Sentía miedo, vergüenza e ira. Sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear.

Pero quería mostrarse fuerte aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

Stan miro lo que tenía en las manos. Vio la sangre en la ropa y en los cristales del suelo. El espejo roto..

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Eric cuando vio su mano. Había sido muy duro, pero no sabía nada.

\- Cartman..- murmuró. No sabía que decir.

\- S-sal de mi casa, Stan.-

\- Cartman .. yo... yo no sabía. - dejo caer las cosas y agarró su mano.- le diste un golpe al cristal, verdad? Vamos al baño. Voy a curarte bien. Tu eres un torpe.

\- P-pero que-..

Antes de que se pudiera negar, Stan tiró de él y lo llevó al baño. Quito las vendas y vio el estado de la herida.

Saco del botiquín varios bostes. Agua oxigenada y Betadine. Quito la sangre con lo primero, y cubrió las heridas con el segundo elemento.

\- HUELE A CULO!.- se quejó

\- PUES NO HABER PEGADO AL ESPEJO. TENIAS OTRAS COSAS QUE GOLPEAR.- riñó curándolo.

\- porque... por que carajos lo haces?- preguntó confuso

\- Y por que no tendría que hacerlo?

\- p..por que estoy enfermo

\- Querer nacer Chica tiene que influir en que seamos amigos?

\- realmente fuimos amigos?

\- AH cartman. Ya deja de preguntar. Claro que lo somos. Que kyle dijera eso no significa que lo sienta. Sólo explotó. No te preocupes. Ahora, cuentame. Desde hace cuanto tiempo sientes eso?

Cartman dudo varios segundos. Pero al final hablo.

-Desde... Los 3 años, siempre me gustaba ponerme vestidos, a mi mamá no le molestaba que le pidiera cosas de chica, de hecho.. Decía que no importaba que quisiera esas cosas.- susurro con la mirada baja. Nunca pensó que estaría diciendo estas cosas con uno de sus amigos. Sentia mucha vergüenza

\- Te.. te sentirías mejor si te llamo de otra forma? Erica?

\- n..no se Stan

\- supongo que es muy pronto.- vendaba lentamente la mano del otro - por que no nos lo has dicho antes?.- cartman alzó una ceja.- ah si... las risas. Supongo que tienes razon

\- Kyle simplemente se partiría el culo, y kenny haría un chiste de que no me hace falta ponerme implantes de pechos por que ya tengo.- rodó sus ojos.

\- y ... que pensaste que haría yo?

\- que... que seguiría a Kyle.- stan hizo una mueca .- Bueno! Admite que siempre vais los dos juntos, y normalmente te dejas llevar por el.

\- No me reí, por que realmente no hace gracia. Deberías haberlo dicho hace tiempo y podrían ponerte hormonas o algo. Ahora es un poco tarde. - Cartman bajo la mirada.- puedo.. puedo verte vestido de chica?

Cartman se puso de color rojo fuerte.

\- s...si no te importa claro...- susurró

-E..esperame aquí.- susurro cartman mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Stan solo se quedo mirando el suelo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color carmesí.

-Pero por que quiero verlo con vestido?.- se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano.

-Enserio le enseñare?.- se pregunto a si mismo cartman mientras veía el vestido en sus manos.

Suspiro mientras se colocaba el vestido.

Tardo al rededor de 10 minutos tomando valor.

Tenia puesto un vestido color azul mientras tenia su peluca color café almendra, era del mismo color que uno de sus ojos.

Suspiro mientras caminaba de nuevo al baño.

Stan no se había movido para nada.

Cartman posó sus manos en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Cartman?.-

\- ... creo que no quiero hacerlo...- dijo con miedo.

\- venga cartman. No me voy a burlar.

\- no es por que te burles... es que no me gusta...

\- supongo que tienes poca ropa. Podríamos ir de compras y tal. Cuando iba con Wendy siempre le aconsejaba que comprar.

\- lo dices enserio?

\- si. Pero abre la puerta. Por favor.-

Los ojos heterocromicos de cartman se tornaron vidriosos. Cerró los ojos y se alejó de la puerta. Mordió su labio levemente.

\- s...sal...- murmuró, tapándose los ojos con sus manos

Stan salio, seguía con la mirada baja, aun le daba vergüenza lo que le había pedido a cartman.

~Pero que mierda me pasa ~ se pregunto a si mismo. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto subió la mirada.

La vista era simplemente bella.

Un cartman totalmente sonrojado, con una peluca que le llegaba a los hombros, un vestido color azul celeste, al igual que uno de sus ojos, con mangas transparentes.

Stan se sonrojo lo más que podía. Trató saliva.

-Y... Y bien?.- pregunto Eric con miedo. ~Ahora se reirá verdad? ~ pensó triste.

\- Cartman... estas... Impresionante!.- sonrió

\- Oh. Qué te jodan Stan!.

\- no.. no lo decia por el tamaño. Digo que estás preciosa!.- dijo mientras apartaba las manos de su rostro con lentitud

\- tu... tu crees?..-

\- POR SUPUESTO!.- asintió.- Aún es por la mañana. Si quieres podemos ir a comprar más ropa.

\- p..para que quiero más ropa, stan?.- susurro desviando la mirada.

\- cartman. Se que no te va a gustar... pero si te sientes así, debes presentarte así con todo el mundo. A tu mamá, en la escuela...

\- No... no puedo. Se burlaran de mi..- murmuró con tristeza.

\- pero también pensaste que yo me burlaría, y no lo hice.- agarró sus dos manos.- Yo te apuedo ayudar. Se de chicas más que cualquiera de nuestra clase. Piensa que varias veces salí con Wendy. Dejame ayudarte...- susurró

-Pero... No todos van a reaccionar así... Unos prefieren burlarse.- pensó en Kyle y Kenny.

-Se que no puedo prometerte eso, pero... Para que ocultar tu verdadero yo?. Vamos.- le miro con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, cartman solo pensaba en como su vida cambiaría con esto. No sabia si podría ser para bien o para mal.

Cartman suspiro.- Esta bien.-

\- Bien. Puedo ayudarte. Sólo debes hacerme caso, si?- le agarró de la mano buena y lo llevó a su habitación. - sientate. - Cartman obedeció.- Para empezar debes reaccionar de forma femenina. Nada de insultos. Ni marica, ni tampón(es el insulto favorito de cartman ya que le parece muy gracioso) ni gilipollas ni ninguna de las palabras que decimos normalmente.

\- QUE?! hay que joderse.

\- Nononono! Hazme caso, por favor. Tampoco puedes responder a alguien. Como las peleas con Kyle o con Wendy. No puedes responder. Se que sentirás mucha impotencia, pero así van las chicas. Tienes que insultar a sus espaldas, no delante de tu enemigo.

\- que complicado todo.

\- Cuando antes, cuando hagas algo, lo tienes que hacer con delicadeza. Cómo si tuvieras miedo de hacer mucho ruido si pisas muy fuerte.

\- Jaja. De nuevo por el peso?

\- Cartman, olvidate del peso. Ahora no tiene importancia. Ahora tienes que elegir una clase de Chica. La adorable e injenua, la sabionda e incomprendida o la guarra y zorra. Así van catalogadas. Elige

-La guarra y zorra!.- dijo cartman con mucha ilusión.

Stan se golpeo la cara con una libreta que agarro de por ahi.- Por que te dije esa opción?.- hablaba consigo mismo.

~ El también lo hace?. ~ pensó el chico heterocromatico.

-Bien, elige, adorable o sabionda?.- elimino la otra opción, pues sabia que si elegía ese tipo de chica nadie le tomaría enserio y se burlarian, y eso era lo que mas quería evitar.

Mientras Eric elegía. Stan ya estaba diseñando su estilo.

\- AHH! ME DA IGUAL!.- dijo nervioso. Era elección difícil.- NI QUE SE TRATASE DE UN VIDEOJUEGO

\- Cartman. Manten la calma. Ahora eres chica. No puedes alterarte tanto.

\- elije tu!

\- Okey. Adorable pega con tu altura. Y precisamente sólo eres listo cuando se trata de aullentar a los Hippies del pueblo, a si que.. mejor la primera opción. Con lo cual, tu peinado serán dos coletas.

\- qu...que?

\- dos coletas. La segunda opción era una coleta y la tercera pelo suelto despeinado y mechas californianas.

\- stan... eres un marica por saber estas cosas...

\- Creeme, no me hacia gracia saberlo cuando estaba con Wendy. Ahora vamos a la tienda. Tenemos que buscar un estilo de ropa moderno y con colores pasteles. Creo que camiseta ancha, y minifalda con calcetines hasta las rodillas quedaría bien.

\- B-bueno... no tengo mucho dinero.-

\- Es barato. No te preocupes. Ahora vamos al baño a que te peine esa peluca.

-Eres mas femenino que mi madre Stan.- susurro Eric mientras se encontraba sentado en un banquito y Stan le peinaba.

-Gracias.- río.- Listo!.- exclamo feliz.- Mira.- le dio un pequeño espejo que vio por allí.

Cartman lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos. Tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo, también el de no parecer una chica por mas maquillaje que se pusiese.

Pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que si parecía una chica.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se sentía tan feliz, no se sentía incomodo. Por fin todos esos complejos parecieron desvanecerse.

O al menos, eric creía que era por el peinado. No llegó a pensar que el origen de ese sentimiento era su compañero.

\- e...estoy... lis..lis..

\- lista? .- sonrió stan.- entonces vamos. - le dio la mano y lo llevó fuera de casa

Ambos caminaron hasta la tienda.

\- Hippie... no estoy seguro... todos me están mirando...- murmuró

\- Segura.- corrigio.- ignora a la gente, si? No tienen por qué pensar nada. - sonrió.

\- está... esta bien

Stan comenzó a correr por la gigante tienda de ropa, mientras que Eric espero al otro en los probadores. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que habían alli.

Todas las personas se le quedaban viendo. Lo cual incomodaba mucho a Cartman. Se sentía tan raro, incluso pensó varias veces que era mejor estar como un chico. Así mínimo no le verían tanto.

Se estaba frustrando.

Pero de pronto llego Stan con muchísima ropa, de diferentes colores como de diseños.

Los ojos de cartman brillaron.

-Pruebatelos todos.- pidió Stan mientras recuperaba el aire.

Había tanto como faldas como vestidos, shots y pantalones. También había muchas blusas muy lindas.

Toda esa tension y frustración se fue. Lo cual hizo que Eric tomara todos los conjuntos y se metiera al probador a medirselas. Sin importar quien le estuviese mirando, era como si todos hubieran desaparecido y solo estuviera el y Stan.

\- A ver Eric, sal.- stan se dio cuenta. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Pero no le importaba. Estaba ayudando al chico más emocionalmente inestable de su instituto. La persona que siempre había hecho lo posible por amargar la existencia de las personas a su alrededor. Y él lo estaba ayudando a ser una mejor persona..

\- n-no.- se asomó por la cortina.

\- ... por que?

\- n-no me sienta bien.- murmuró con sus ojos vidriosos.

\- ...puedo pasar dentro?

Stan entró dentro del probador.

\- m-me hace lorzas.- murmuró tapándose los ojos.

Satn recordó como cuando estaba en casa, cartman estaba a la defensiva con su peso.

~ está... acomplejado... digo, acomplejado por eso... seguramente es nuestra culpa por torturarlo tantos años con eso...~ pensó stan.

\- no... mira cartman. Yo veo que estás muy bien. Te sobra media talla.- dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

\- N-no es cierto. Deja de mentir.

\- pues a mi me parece que estás muy linda. Además, no estás tan gorda como piensas, si? Al menos cabes por la puerta Jeje...- cartman lo fulminó con la mirada.- perdón. Quería hacerte reír

\- no importa. Tengo que haceptar que lo único que me viene son las camisas gigantes...- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los brazos con los codos sobre las piernas

-Pero enserio, te queda demasiado bien! No esta muy ajustado, pero tampoco muy olgado, hace lucir tu cadera por dios!.- admitió Stan sonrojándose.

El conjunto que llevaba era una blusa color negro de manga larga y una falda color rosa pastel que le llegaba a la rodilla.

-Eso sonó tan gay.- río eric pero sin moverse ni un poco.

-Se que tienes muchos complejos.- hablo Stan.- y nosotros tenemos la culpa de la mayoría de ellos.- admitió.- Pero te ves hermosa! A mi en lo personal me gusta mas las chicas rellenitas que las que están extremadamente delgadas.- tomo sus manos.

\- Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor...- Murmuró bajando la cabeza.- Tu ex novia Wendy es como un hermoso espagueti.

\- Cartman!.- Le agarró con fuerza sus brazo.- mirame a los ojos.- ella obedeció.- te ves hermosa y atractiva. Te sienta muy bien.- dijo con decisión

Cartman se sonrojó con fuerza.

\- o-okey. No hace falta que seas tan.. marica.- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que Stan pudo notar.

Sin darse cuenta, la única manera de que Eric se sintiese segura, era de estar al lado de Stan, de lo contrario, se sentía completamente vulnerable.

No podría responder. Stan le dijo que no podría volver a responder a nadie, con lo cual tendría que tragarse todo lo que los demás le digan. Y eso sería un problema en su personalidad.

\- nos vamos a dar un paseo? Creo que será mejor solucionar algunas cosas que debes adaptarte. -

Cartman asintio

Stan quería seguir comprando ropa, pero era mejor tratar de resolver algunos complejos que tenia cartman, así su progreso seria mucho mejor.

-Enserio no puedo responderle a nadie? Todas las chicas responden. Incluso wendy... No me gusta que me pisoten.- admitio cartman caminando al lado de Stan.

-Pero no responden a cualquier cosa. Y tampoco son tan groseras.-

-Joder.- suspiro.

Se sentaron en una banca abajo de una gran sombra de un árbol.

-Bien! Comencemos.- susurro Stan.

\- Bien, podríamos decir que eres alumna nueva, pero sinceramente no creo que cuele.- pensó.- habrá que contarles a todos la verdad.

\- a... a todos?!

\- Cartman. No pasará nada. Yo estoy contigo, si? No dejaré que se metan contigo o que se rían.

\- No creo que pueda.

\- prefieres esperar algunos días?

\- n...no. no es eso... simplemente... - jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa.-

\- No te preocupes.

\- No poder... contestar. No poder devolver las burlas.- agarró su gorro y lo bajo, escondiendo sus ojos.- ese era mi único método de seguir adelante. Todos se burlaban de mi. Y yo lo único que podía hacer era contestar. Sabía que eso no impedía nada. Pero me sentía algi mejor. No creo que pueda, Stan. No creo que pueda...

Stan se quedó atónito al ver la sinceridad de este. Parecía una mujer, ironico.

\- No me separare de ti. Contestaré por ti.

\- el judío te dirá que que cojones haces defendiéndome.

\- Kyle lo entenderá. Es mi mejor amigo. Respeta mis decisiones. Cartman...

El nombrado levantó lentamente su gorro.

\- cuando estabas en los probadores te compre esto.- le entregó un colgante. Era una cadena fina con un corazón. Cartman abrió el corazón, y resultó ser una caja de música.

\- Stan...

-Pensé que se te vería muy lindo.- Stan estaba muy sonrojado.

Cartman estaba admirando cada detalle del collar, era realmente hermoso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sus mejillas de tornaban de un bello y tenue color carmesí.

Stan tomo el collar de las manos de cartman con mucha delicadeza, tomo el cabello y lo hizo a un lado, y le coloco el collar.

-Por que haces esto?.- preguntó cartman.- Que no te hice la vida miserable... O bueno.. Intente.- menciono no muy orgulloso de sus actos.

\- Pero ahora lo entiendo Cartman. Tu de pequeño no entendías nada. Estabas muy confundido. Odiabas a todos, o eso creías.

\- q..que quieres decir.

\- Te odiabas a ti mismo Cartman. Te odiabas por sentirte mal con tu cuerpo. Por avergonzarte de lo que haces. Por tener que justificarte. Por nunca estar cómodo con lo que eres. Y creiste que el problema éramos los demás. Te comportabas mal por que estabas confundido. Y sólo querías tener a alguien que te apoyase. Ahora pienso, y recuerdo que tu eras la persona más solitaria y sin amigos. Nadie nunca te quiso por ser así, y eso hizo que te odies. Pero todo cambiará. Te lo prometo. Se que... tantos años de odio no se pueden arreglar. Y gran parte de la culpa fue nuestra. Nos burlábamos de ti, y tu tratabas de devolvernosla. Pero sólo conseguimos hacer que... alguien que creíamos que era una mala persona, fuese una mala persona consigo mismo. Si hago esto, es por que he abierto los ojos. Y se lo mal que lo has tenido que pasar, sin amigos, sólo con una madre de apoyo que sólo te daba comida, con amigos que te recordaban que tu cuerpo es asqueroso, o al menos lo que pensabas. Se que no podré hacer que te quieras, pero si te puedo querer yo, y ser ese amigo que siempre quisiste de apoyo.

Los segundos pasaron y Cartman no contestaba. Stan se giró y vio a Eric con sus ojos cerrados y con lágrimas sin parar de salir.

\- C... cursi.- musitó apartando sus lágrimas

Stan solo sonrió. No dijo nada mas, dejo que cartman se desahogara. Sabia que tenia muchos sentimientos guardados que tenia que sacar.

Eric lloraba de la manera mas silenciosa posible.

Siempre lloraba y detestaba hacerlo, pero ahora no. Era extraño, siempre se burlaban de el cuando lloraba, pero Stan no. Solo estaba a su lado.

Por fin no se sentía solo.

Stan tomo la mano de eric y le sonrió.

-Vamos a casa, ya esta atardeciendo.- susurro observando el hermoso cielo.

\- N-no.. espera... - se detuvo Cartman.- mañana.. se lo tendré que decir.

\- Si tu quieres, si.- sonrió.

Cartman miraba el suelo de un lado para otro, nervioso.

\- q-quedate a mi casa a dormir.- murmuró. No quería estar solo en una noche donde seguramente no se podrá dormir de la tensión que tenga al decirle la noticia a sus amigos.

\- está bien.- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron a la casa del castaño

Antes de llegar se quito la peluca, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de su acompañante.

-Espera.- susurro.- Le diré a todos mañana... Incluyendo a mi mamá. Por favor.- suplico.- todavía no estoy listo.-

-"Lista".- corrigió Stan.- Esta bien.- le sonrió.

Eso le dio algo mas de confianza a eric.

Los dos entraron. Cartman le explico a su madre que Stan dormiría con el hoy. Ella no tuvo ningún problema.

-Esta bien.- sonrió la señora.- Suban al cuarto, les llamare cuando la pizza llegue.- dijo la madre.

Los chicos obedecieron y subieron. Cartman preparo el colchón inflable que tenía guardado.

Nunca nadie se había quedado a dormir con el. Por lo que esto era nuevo para el.

Le dio una pijama que le quedaba pequeña a su amigo.- Ten, nunca la use.. No me quedo.- menciono lo ultimo con vergüenza.

[9/11 2:13] Tweeky L B R: Stan le sonrió y removió sus cabellos para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

\- Bien. Desde que lo deje con Wendy no he vuelto a dormir con una chica. Es guay.- sonrió sentándose en la cama.

\- Stan... para de mencionarlo.

\- por que? Es lo que eres por dentro.

\- pero por fuera tengo pito Stan! - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cartman. Escuchame. Se que te sientes aún incómodo. Y raro. Yo solo intento que te sienta menos costoso aceptarlo. Y para mi, ya eres una chica. Y lo mejor es que no puedes tener la regla! Eres la chica que todas las mujeres desean ser! -

Cartman río por eso. Stan había intentado hacerlo reír, y lo consiguió.

\- Se que tienes miedo, Cartman. Pero no tienes que tenerlo, si estoy aquí, si?

\- eres... muy marica, hippie.- sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Me encanta tu colgante. Te queda muy bello.- sonrio mientras veía como se coloraba Cartman

A Stan le gustaba como Eric se sonrojaba, se veía muy tierno. Otra cosa mas por la que ser la chica tierna le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Quería verlo aun mas rojo.- Te veías hermosa con la ropa que te probaste.- era sincero, le sentaba bien los colores pastel.

Eric no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Stan iba a decir otra cosa cuando la madre de cartman les llamo para que bajasen.

~ que divertido.~ pensaba Stan mientras sonreía al ver al Cartman despiadado ser igual de inocente que un pobre cordero

Bajaron a la cocina donde la pizza les esperaba. Ambos empezaron a comer.

\- Cartman! Las niñas comen con la boca cerrada!

\- que?! Por que? No saben que así se podrían morder la lengua?

\- no seas tonta y ten modales

\- Oooooookey.- rodó sus ojos.

Terminaron y luego volvieron al cuarto

-Bien! Te enseñare a caminar, a sentarte y hablar como una chica.- Stan parecía mas decidido y emocionado que cartman.

-No sabía que era tan difícil ser niña.- susurro molesto cruzandose de brazos.

-Vamos! Tu querías serlo verdad?.-

-sii.- suspiro cartman.- Aunque... No estoy muy seguro de esto.-

-Ya lo habíamos hablado!.- decía Stan dejándose caer en la cama.

-Ya se!.. Pero... Si se burlan de mi ahora.. No quiero saber como lo harán cuando sepan que quiero ser mujer.- admitió sentándose en el suelo.

\- Eres.- corrigió.- y no se burlaran. Si lo hacen, yo te defenderé, y de mi no pueden hacerlo. A si que no te preocupes. Duerme un poco. Fue un día largo.

Dijo Stan arropándolo un poco.

\- descansa, Cartman. Si no puedes dormir, escucha la música. - sonrio.

\- Stan...- murmuró.

\- mhm?

\- gracias por... todo, colega.- sonrió.

\- es lo que haría un amigo.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ahora duerme, Erica.- susurró para luego cerrar los ojos

Sonrió al escuchar "Erica" no se sentía solo ya. No sabia que Stan fuera tan... Comprensivo y atento, desconocía esa faceta de el, o nunca le había tratado como para conocerlo bien.

Sentía tanta ansiedad, quería y a la vez no, que fuera mañana. Podría ser el mejor día de su vida como también el peor. Sentía miedo.

Quería confiar en Stan, estaba depositando toda su fe en el. También tenia mucho miedo que al final no le defendiera.

No quería romperse, no otra vez. No quería sufrir mas. No quería estar solo en su cuarto llorando abrazando su almohada.

Y con estas cosas en mente logro conciliar el sueño.

Stan le despertó varias horas después.

-Vamos, tenemos que arreglarte Erica.- susurro moviéndole con cuidado.

Había una bolsa color negro al lado de unas de las patas de la cama. Esta tenía el conjunto que se había probado cartman el día anterior. Solo que este era un poquito más grande. Así no le incomodaría traerlo puesto.

Stan lo compro junto con el colgante.

\- mmm.. no quiero levantarme.- gimoteo mientras se retorcía en la cama

\- Veeenga Erica. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.-

\- pero aquí se está celtito.

\- VENGA!.

Si Stan se hubiera comportado como antes, hubiera dicho algo como "sal de la cama o te pateo el culo". Pero sentía que le podría herir sus sentimientos.

Minutos después, Cartman salió de su cama y se puso el conjunto que le había regalado Stan.

\- Ven. Voy a maquillarte un poquito. Muy poco.- mumuro.- Veía como lo hacía Wendy, sabré hacerlo.

-Realmente es necesario?.- pregunto cartman sentándose en una pequeña silla.

-Si! Todas mas mujeres se maquillan!.- decía Stan tomando el maquillaje de la madre de Eric.

-Esta bien.- susurro no muy seguro.

Stan maquilló a cartman muy levemente. Le puso un poco de sombra en sus parpados, un labial no muy vistoso y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Listo!.- exclamo.- Vamos, quiero ver como te ves.-

Cartman agarró su peluca y se la puso encima.

Luego se miró al espejo, admirandose

\- Vaya. Esto se te da bien.- sonrió.

\- Gracias. Ahora, vistete. Debes decirle a tu mamá.- dijo.

\- Stan...- jugó con sus dedos nervioso

\- Se que podrás - puso una mano en su hombro.- Yo confío en ti.

Stan dejo que eric se vistiera. Salió de la habitación para darle privacidad.

\- o-okey.. - murmuró bajando las escaleras

Por su madre no estaba tan nervioso. Sabía que ella le apoyaría. Siempre había sido su calabacita.

\- m...mami?.- dijo escondido detrás de la puerta. Stan sacó su pulgar en signo de aprobación.- p-po...podremos hablar?

\- Claro amorcito

\- Mami... siento que soy... bueno. Siempre me sentí... yo... soy una chica.- murmuró.

\- oh ...- segundos pasaron.- Y por fin lo has reconocido, amor?

\- Que?

\- Cariñito, mami ya lo sabía. Pero no quise decirte nada por que mami te quiere como eres. Una galleta?

\- SI!.- Cartman agarró una de las galletas.- gracias mami.- la abrazó - Nos vemos más tarde

\- Ten cuidado corazón.

Cartman salió con una sonrisa de la cocina.

\- Salió bien, no?.- arqueo una ceja Stan.- te lo dije

\- Callate.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien. Ahora, vamonos a la parada de bus

-Esta bien.- dijo cartman con alivio. Pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que Kyle y Kenny ya estaban en la parada del bus cuando llegaron.

-Hola Stan.- saludo kyle.

-Mhnm mhmn.- dijo kenny.

Cartman solo miraba al suelo nervioso.

-Quien es ella?.- pregunto kyle a Stan con curiosidad.

Mientras que kenny solo observaba los "pechos" de cartman.

Stan abrió la boca para hablar, pero a Cartman le entró el pánico. Eric tapó la boca a Stan.

\- S-soy su prima.- murmuró

\- Que? - Stan se apartó de él.- vamos a hablar en privado.

Stan agarró a eric y lo llevó detrás de una casa.

\- Mira, se que te da miedo, pero no debes mentir.- dijo apretando su puente de nariz.

\- N-no puedo hacerlo, Stan. - murmuró

\- Cartman. Te has disfrazado de mujer muchas veces. Por hacerlo con sinceridad crees que será algo diferente?- vio como Cartman no paraba de mirar a los otros dos.- le...le tienes miedo?

Cartman hizo un pequeño brinco.

\- es eso.. le tienes miedo a Kyle!

\- N-no es verdad!

\- Ahora lo entiendo. Como se burlaba de ti por estar gordo y ser un imbécil crees que ahora hará lo mismo y te afectará más.

\- ME VA A INSULTAR Y SE VA A REIR DE MI

\- Cielos. Nunca pensé que él te pudiera causar tantos problemas lo que piense de ti

\- CALLATE HIPPIE!.- bajo su gorro hasta los ojos.

\- Vamos. Ya verás como no pasará nada.

Ambos caminaron hacia los otros dos.

\- Os habeis dado cuenta que Cartman no ha venido? Suele ser el más lento. Pero no llega tarde.- murmuró Kyle

\- mjsm ams msjs .- Kenny se quitó la capucha.- Ayer te pasaste, tío. No había echo nada y simplemente explotaste.

\- tenia muchas cosas que decirle. Ese cabron hijo puta se lo merece.

\- Kyle, calmante. Hace años que no ha pasado nada.- dijo Stan

\- eso lo hace más sospechoso.- murmuró.

Stan miró a Cartman, quien tenía un rostro de angustia.

\- Y bien? Quien eres bombón?.- pregunto Kenny acercándose

Cartman no sabia que hacer o decir. Era obvio que si revelaba quien era ahora, kyle le haría la vida imposible.

Stan no sabia que hacer tampoco, podía mentir y decir que era su prima. Pero el quería que fuera eric mostrara su verdadero yo.

Kenny se acercó más a su rostro. Luego observó sus ojos.

Kenny tardó 5 segundos en darse cuenta.

\- Tus ojos... ¿Cart-..

El castaño tiro de su capucha, haciendo el agujero más pequeño impidiéndole hablar.

\- Kenny, callate y te daré 10 pavos.- le miro fijamente.

Kenny sonrió risueño.

\- Lo haré gratis, si me dejas tocarte las tetas.- arqueó una ceja.

\- que?

\- vamos Cartman! A las chicas no les molo por que soy pobre

\- no es mi problema que tengas piojos!

\- ...se lo diré a kyle. Ya que por lo visto Stan lo sabe.- cerro los ojos con una sonrisa

\- Te odio Kenny

-Y bien?.- insistía kenny con una mirada perversa.

-Te cortare las bolas después de esto.- susurro cartman.

-Eso es un si?.-

-Imbécil. Solo en un lugar donde nadie nos vea, no quiero parecer una puta zorra.- susurro.

Stan solo miraba como los dos se susurraban cosas. Por un momento se sintió molesto, muy molesto.

Stan pensó que debería hablar con Kyle. Por lo menos si en algún momento quisiera que Cartman le dijera que era una chica.

\- Kyle. Hablemos. - dijo llevándolo a otra parte.- creo que... debes disculparte con... Cartman.

\- ...que?

\- es que... ayer te pasaste mucho..

\- mira, Stan. Eres mi mejor amigo. A si que espero que ese imbécil no se haya atrevido a engañarte o algo así!

\- Kyle, le conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabes que estos dos últimos años se ha comportado. Ha seguido insultando y a seguido siendo un imbécil, pero no ha hecho ningún grupo antisemita o algo por el estilo

\- y por eso quieres que me disculpe? Que tal todos los años que intento joderme? Donde esta mi disculpa, Stan?

-Kyl-..-

-No me vengas con eso! Yo no me disculpare con ese maldito hijo de puta, gordo de mierda!.- Stan simplemente actuó sin pensar.

Tomo a kyle del cuello de su chamarra.

-Si vuelves a insultarlo, te juro que te corto la maldita lengua.- estaba muy molesto, cartman estaba cambiando y odiaba que nadie lo notara.- El se esta esforzando por cambiar, y eso tu no lo notas! Solo vives en el pasado joder!.-

Kenny y Cartman dejaron de hablar al escuchar el escandalo que tenían los otros dos.

\- De que vas Stan?! Sueltame! No puedo perdonar a ese hijo de puta.- Kyle pateó a Stan, para separarse se él.

\- NO ES JUSTO. Eres muy egoísta! Siempre diciendo 'hay algo bueno dentro de cada persona, incluyendo Cartman' pero luego no eres más que un embustero. NO SUELTAS... MAS QUE MIERDA POR LA BOCA! Se está jodidamente esforzando para ser mejor! No lo heches a perder, imbécil!

\- Oh...oh...- Cartman se escondió detrás de Kenny.

\- Cartman?.-

\- Creo que lo va a decir. Vamonos.

\- pero..

\- por favor Kenny. No quiero ver su reacción.

\- QUE SE ESTÁ ESFORZANDO?! QUE CARAJO HABLAS?!

Cartman tomo la mano de kenny y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Que pasa?.- preguntó el de chamarra anaranjada observándole con preocupación.

-Le dirá.. No quiero estar ahí cuando lo haga.- sabia que no se lo tomaría para nada bien. Incluso pensaba que Kyle se lo tomaría como broma.

\- Kyle! Nunca nos hemos dado cuenta, pero la razón de que Cartman fuese un gilipollas fue por nuestra culpa.

\- espera Cartman.- Kenny frenó.- Trata de calmarte. No creo que Kyle diga nada después de saber que eres.

\- pero...-

Kenny arrastro a Cartman detrás de un coche para seguir escuchando.

\- como que es culpa nuestra?

\- nosotros le convertimos en un monstruo. Acuerdate como antes, cuando el nunca nos decía nada, nosotros nos burlábamos de él. De su físico, de no tener padre .. éramos horribles. Y ahora se lo que pasa por su cabeza. Y necesita ayuda. Necesita ayuda y mucha. Nos pasamos. Le convertimos en alguien insensible. Y esta cambiando, y eso es lo que intenta.

\- stan... que carajo esta pasando?

Stan suspiro soltando a kyle.

-Prometeme que no te burlaras o soltarás mierda.- dijo seriamente.

Kyle rodó los ojos.- Esta bien.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira.. Cartman..-

El nombrado solo volteo hacia otro lado. Se sentó en el frío pavimento y abrazo sus piernas.

-El, era esa chica que estaba con nosotros hace unos momentos.- admitió listo para golpear a kyle si comenzaba a insultar a su amigo.

No veía a kenny ni a cartman por ningún lado, pero suponía que estaba cercas de aquí.

-... Es enserio?.-

-Si, el me contó que siempre... Quiso ser chica, y esa frustración que se le acomulaba por eso, la desquitaba por nosotros. Pero fuimos nosotros quien lo orillamos a tratarnos como mierda. Siempre nos metíamos con su peso, lo ignorábamos.-

Kenny abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo. Volteo a ver a cartman, este miraba el suelo con tristeza.

\- Ay, que el nene está relleno de amor.- abrazo Kenny

\- KENNY QUITA COÑO!- Dijo sonrojado con fuerza.

\- Stan, no me voy a reír... pero sinceramente no me lo creo. Sinceramente pienso que te está comiendo la cabeza

\- Kyle. Me pidió que me quedara a dormir con él. Y escuche sus lamentos. Compartió su pizza conmigo, me dejó que lo peinara y maquillará. Me dejó llevarle a una tienda y comprarle ropa. Y se lo ha dicho a su madre. Y él no me dijo. Yo entre sin permiso en su habitación. Tía la mano desgarrada, Kyle. El había golpeado su propio espejo... él... ella, no bromea. Tienes que creerme. Y ha tenido mucho miedo de contarlo. En concreto a ti.

\- a mi? Por que a mi?

\- recuerdas cuando tuvo VIH y te reiste de él por que te parecía irónico? O todas esas veces que le dejamos morir? Le pedí que cambiará su carácter. Y lo ha hecho. Es como una de esas niñas que se callan y no pueden contestar, haciendoles sentir pequeñas y frágiles

\- Stan...

\- kyle. Si yo significo algo para ti, como amigo o hermano de otra sangre, por favor, dale una oportunidad...

Kyle miraba al suelo pensativo. Seguía sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Creía que cartman era tan hijo de puta como para fingir toda esta historia.

Pero por Stan "le daría una oportunidad" a cartman.

-Esta bien.- suspiro apartando la vista.- Pero juro.. Que si llega a ser mentira..-

-No lo es.- dijo Stan seguro.

Mientras esto pasaba, kenny solo abrazaba a cartman.

-Siempre fuiste tan sentimental como una mujer, siempre llorabas por todo.- decía kenny tratando de desviar la atención de Eric para poder tocar sus "pechos".

\- K-KENNY... PA-PARA!.- Cartman se empezó a poner rojo mientras jadeaba. - e-estate quieto, coño!

\- No quiero! Hemos sido amigos de la infancia! A si que puedo sobarte seas o no una tía!

Paso su mano por debajo de su camisa apretando sus pechos

-Vaya, se siente como los de una chica.- mencionó kenny con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-T-...te cortaré las m-malditas bolas.- susurro cartman jadeando.

Sus pechos eran realmente sensilbles.

Kenny comenzó a apretar levemente sus pezones.

Kenny agarró las manos de Cartman y las apresó encima de su cabeza.

\- Me gusta experimentar esta mierda. Debería haberlo hecho antes.- sonrió

\- Kenny, deja de querer violarme. Me vas a traspasar tus piojos.

\- No me engañas con tu máscara, amorcito~ Ahora se que es mentira.

\- Dame una navaja y ya veremos quien le toca los huevos a quien.-

\- Pero tú eres una chica. A si que realmente no tienes huevos. A si que callate.

Empezó a presionar con fuerza sus pezones.

\- KENNY!.- gimió en alto. Lo siguiente que notó Kenny fue un golpe en su rostro.

\- KENNY POR DIOS! CONTROLA TU CELO!

Cartman rapidamente bajo su blusa con un sonrojo muy evidente.

Noto que fue Stan quien le salvo.

-COÑO! POR QUE ME ARRUINAS ESTO?!.- se quejaba kenny levantandose.

-PERO QUE TE PASA!? Solo porque sea una chica puedes tocarle!.- sentía tanta ira, no sabia por que, pero una parte de el le decía que la protegiese. Y eso era lo que haría.

-Stan, calmate.- dijo Cartman tocándole el hombro.

\- Que me calme? Si por poco te mete la chorra en el ...- apretó su puente de la nariz con frustración.- Okey. Okey. Ya está. Me calmo. Pero te juro, Kenny, como violes a Cartman te corto el escroto

\- Si ambos lo quieren no es violación - reprochó poniéndose su capucha y haciendo morritos.

\- Stan. Olvidalo, si?.- dijo Eric.- Ya lo conoces

\- Si si, solo piensa con el pene y no con la puta cabeza.- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas molesto posible, pero al final termino riendo por su mismo comentario.

La risa de Stan era contagiosa, tanto que Cartman termino riendo también.

-Dejen de reírse cabrones!.- gritaba kenny sobandose su mejilla.

Kyle solo los miraba.

~Se que estas fingiendo Cartman. A mi no me engañaras ~ pensó.

\- SABÉIS UNA COSA?.- dijo Kenny enojado.- que sepáis que sois tontos, por que hoy es sábado.

\- entonces... no hay escuela?.-

\- No.. sólo os gastaba una broma.- se rió Kenny.- pero ha colado!

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas.

\- Venga, vámonos a clases. - silvo Stan

El transporte llego después de unos minutos. Todos subieron y se sentaron en sus lugares. Menos Stan ya que se sentó al lado de Cartman.

Kyle y kenny le miraron extrañado pero al final no dijeron nada.

La vieja loca conducía mas salvaje esta vez.

-Nos quiere matar?.- susurro Cartman para que no le escuchase la conductora.

\- Es su última misión.- se rió Stan por lo bajo.

Cartman rió también.

Kenny no paraba de gimotear. Se había puesto duro. Lloriqueaba mientras estampaba su cabeza en el asiento.

\- Casi...-

Cartman aún no había querido mirar a Kyle. Ni si quiera dirigirle la palabra. No quería saber nada.

\- Tal vez es una puta asesina serial.- río Cartman por lo bajo.

-O un robot del futuro?.-

-Eso no tiene sentido.- los dos reían.

Mientras ellos bromeaban kyle simplemente les veía, estaba irritado, pero no sabia por que.

Kenny lloraba sin cesar. Pero no se rendiría. Tocaría las tetas de Cartman. Y esta vez nadie le detendrá.

Río malvadamente (?

El autobús freno, y todos salieron hacia sus aulas.

Cartman pidió al Sr Garrison que no mencionara su persona en clase, no quería llamar la atención a sobremanera.

Cartman se la pasaba hablando con stan. Como el pelinegro siempre estás con el judío, nunca se le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona.

Cartman fue al baño. Luego le siguió Kyle.

~ Joder!.~ golpeó su mesa kenny, ya que estaba a punto de ir detrás para violarlo.

\- MMS HSMSMSN NSJSD MD!- Gritó en medio de clase.- LOMMSIEMMNTO

Cartman entró al baño necesitaba un respiro. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. El día estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba!

No había tenido ningún otro problema, aparte del de kenny en la mañana.

Algunos habían reconocido a Cartman. Pero no se burlaron ni nada por el estilo. Incluso wendy le dijo que se veía mejor con faldas.

-Solo me estrese por nada.- susurro saliendo del baño.

Pero su tranquilidad duro poco, pues se encontró a kyle de frente.

No bajo la mirada ni nada por el estilo. Se mostró firme.

-Quieres parar ya?. Resulta muy molesto.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Eric se dirigió a los lavabos y abrió la llave dejando caer la agua en sus manos.

-Parar con que?.- se limitó a solo decir eso, quería hacer algún chiste sobre su judaísmo. Pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

-Fingir que siempre quisiste ser mujer. Que intentas ganar con esto?.-

-Yo no estoy fingiendo.- murmuro molesto.

\- Sólo intentas hacer que Stan se ponga de tu parte.- fruncio el ceño.

\- Y que conseguiría con eso, Kyle?.- Arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues para que cuando tú empieces uno de tus planes, el te apoye. Y con él, los demás.- señaló

\- No tengo ningún plan, Kyle.- suspiró cansado.- No fue suficiente lo que dijiste ayer? Quieres decir más? Puedo agarrar una silla, sentarme y escuchar tus palabras, Kyle.

\- Mira Cartman.- agarró su camiseta para parecer amenazador y serio, ya que era la única forma de hacer que Cartman te escuchase.- Esto ya mete a mi mejor amigo en medio. Mi mejor amigo, no el tuyo. Como me entere que planeas algo con el, o que va a pasar algo en el que él salga perjudicado, te juro cartman, que agarró tus calzoncillos y los sujeto a un avión.

-Pues al parecer te quedaras con las putas ganas.- se soltó del agarre de kyle.- Es tu maldito problema si no quieres ver que intento cambiar.- dicho esto salio del baño.

Estaba harto, harto que todos creyeran que solo intentaba joder las vidas de otros. Que todo lo que hiciera era para herir a alguien.

\- Imbécil! - gritó saliendo también del baño.- Dame una sola razón por la deba creerte.- señaló a Cartman con el ceño fruncido

Cartman se dio la vuelta y lo miro con una cara de poker face.

\- Acaso tratar de ser feliz no te vale? O me vas a poner la escusa de lo gordo que estoy?.- murmuró con seriedad.

En ese momento Kyle se sintió algo culpable. Era cierto. Siendo chica no ganaba nada... y por una vez decia las cosas con sinceridad.

\- Cartman... yo... - murmuró.- ... esto... se dice gorda. - sonrió.- lo siento... no... no me meteré más en medio...- murmuró saliendo de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos

Eric se impresiono. Nunca pensó que tendría el apoyo de Kyle, realmente lo dudaba. Pero se equivoco.

-KYLE!.- grito alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

El nombrado volteo.

-Gracias.. Lo digo de verdad.- susurro mirando al suelo.

-Es cierto lo que dice Stan... Te queda el papel de la chica adorable.- sonrió reanudando su caminar.

\- Kyle! Espera!...- murmuró agarrando su abrigo.-

\- Te seguiré llamando Cartman, si no te importa. La broma esa de que te llamemos por el apellido ha durado mucho como para desvanecerse.- rascó su nuca.- Me alegro de que... simplemente quieras ser feliz. Sin... planes extraños... o cosas así.- suspiró.- Siento haberte juzgado mal hoy, vale?

\- Kyle. Siento todo el pasado. Confieso que sólo te chichaba por que me parecía divertido verte reaccionar así. Pero si me importabas. Te salve la vida cuatro veces.- sonrió.

\- lo sé. Me lo contó Butters.- esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Pero, realmente si te consideraba un amigo... es sólo que... - Se rasco su brazo.

Sintió como el otro le dio un tierno abrazo.

\- Sólo... querías jugar, lo sé. Y fui duro contigo ayer. De pequeño la pasabas sólo y a nosotros nos daba igual si hubieses muerto. - admitió .- Ambos nos comportamos como niñatos.

\- Supongo.- admitió desviando la mirada y sonriendo.

\- Debo decir que Stan ha hecho un buen trabajo cambiando tu forma de ser.

\- por dentro sigo siendo el mismo

\- ... 'La misma'- corrigió

-Primero Stan me corrige. Ahora tu tambien?.- bromeo separándose de kyle.- Vamos a clase y dejemos estas cosas demasiado gays.-

-Ya veo que sigues siendo la misma.- sonrio el pelirrojo.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón de clases, pero a medio camino la campana sonó, alertando todos que era hora del recreo.

Todos salieron de sus salones, Kyle y Cartman apenas y llegaron a la cafetería con vida.

Lograron divisar a un Stan volteando hacia todos lados con preocupación y a un kenny planeando una venganza.

-Stan!.- dijo Eric levantando su mano para que pudiese verle.

El nombrado al ver a sus dos amigos sin signos de pelea suspiro aliviado dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

Eric se sentó donde siempre lo hacia, al lado de kenny. Tenia muchas ganas de sentarse con Stan y conversar con el. Pero no quería quitarle a kyle su mejor amigo.

El almuerzo fue como otros días. Pero ahora sin las peleas molestas de Kyle y Cartman. Eric le dio la mitad de la comida a kenny, quien rápidamente comenzó a comerla.

Todos reían. Pero no notaron que una chica venia hacia su mesa.

\- Hola, nueva.- dijo la niña.

Todos los de la mesa se voltearon a mirarla.

\- no es por nada, pero entras a clases y lo primero que haces es juntarte con los chicos - arqueó una ceja.- De que vas?

\- Hey. No voy a follarme al ganado.- rodó los ojos.

Kenny lloriqueo por eso.

\- me da igual, puta. No puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que te de la gana.

\- Y que me lo impide?.- retó con la mirada

\- Esto.- Agarró el bol de sopa y se lo echó encima de Cartman.- Jeje. Que harás ahora apestando a sopa?

-Hey! Pero que coño te pasa!?.- se levantó Stan y Kyle, pero no podían golpear a ninguna niña.

~Aggh! Malditos principios de hombres ~ se quejaron los dos mentalmente.

-Que? Simplemente estoy mostrándole a la nueva quien manda aqui.- respondió con un asqueroso tono de superioridad.

De pronto Eric comenzó a reír muy bajo, pero esa risa comenzó a subir de tono.

-Es enserio?. Yo no me rebajare a pelear con una puta guarra zorra.- río mas fuerte.- Estas enfurecida por que yo le hablo a mas hombres que tu?.-

Todos los del comedor estaban atentos. Incluso algunos chicos estaban listos para evitar por si esta pelea verbal pasaba de nivel.

\- ERES UNA GUARRA. CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!.- la chica le agarró de la camisa y la empujo con fuerza.- ME DAS ASCO, GORDA DE MIERDA.

\- me encanta como estas enfurecida por que los chicos no te hacen caso. Vaya. Debe ser muy duro ponerse maquillaje cada mañana y frustrante por que nadie te haga caso en la chucha.-

\- TE VOY A MATAR.- la chica se abalanzó contra Cartman

-Si! Golpeame! Eso no hará que los chicos te hagan puto caso!.- decía cartman riendo esquivando los golpes.

-OHHHH!.- todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

Esto hizo que esa chica se enojara aun mas.

-Joder calmate chica!.- decía Stan tratando de quitarla de encima de Eric.

Cartman quería golpearla, despues de todo era una chica. Pero aun así no podía.

~ Malditos principios~ maldijo internamente.

Y por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar un golpe.

El puño de la chica impacto en su mejilla. Fue tan fuerte que de inmediato dejo un gran moretón.

\- ERICA!.- grito Stan. Miró a la chica enfurecido.- PERO TU DE QUE VAS?! ELLA ES NUESTRA AMIGA DESDE NIÑOS?!

Kenny, quien había olvidado completamente el querer violar a Cartman, acudio en su ayuda

\- ESTAS BIEN?.- .

Eric simplemente le escupió a esa niña en la cara, para luego dejarse caer.

\- Por que no nos dejas en paz? - preguntó Kyle enojado.- Nos estás molestando

La chica solamente gruño para luego irse. Era claro que no dejaría las cosas así.

Cartman se levantó, y con su mano en su mejilla salió del comedor sin decir nada.

Quería llorar, pero no lo haría enfrente de todos. Se sentía súper mal cuando le golpeaban. Aunque no fuese un golpe fuerte siempre terminaba llorando.

Sus ojos bicolor se comenzaron a cristalizar, aceleró el paso y se encerró en el baño.

\- Espera! .- Stan corrió detras de él. En los baños. - Cartman abre por favor.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la situación de Kenny el día anterior, cuando Kyle le gritó

\- se acabó stan. No quiero... seguir con esta mierda.- susurro abrazando sus rodillas.

\- No puedes echarlo todo a perder por personas así. Déjame pasar. Erica por favor.

\- Ya... no me llames así...

-CARTMAN!.- entraron kyle y kenny gritando.

-Estas bien!?.- dijo kyle muy preocupado.

-Quieres que le diga a Wendy que la golpee?.- sugirió kenny.

\- D-dejenme en paz. ... VAYANSE!.-

Stan posó su mano en la puerta de la cabina.

\- Cartman... - susurró apenado.

\- Dejenme... sólo. - susurró casi inaudiblemente

Stan se sentía muy mal consigo mismo. Le había prometido que la protegería. Y termino siendo un inútil.

-No. No te dejaré.- dijo determinado.

-Stan.. Esto resulto ser una mierda...- susurro Cartman.- La ropa que me compraste se estropeo.-

-Y eso que importa! Te comprare nueva, toda la que quieras.-

Stan miró a Kyle y a Kenny.

\- Podéis.. - Kenny levanto las manos

\- Claro, colega.- sonrió y salió de ahí

Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro y salió.

\- Cartman. Estamos a solas. Escuchame. No heches por tierra todo. Por favor.- susurró

\- Quieres comprarme ropa. Y eso es genial... pero Stan, por un día fue maravilloso. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome más. No nací para esto, debo dejar de mentirme y engañarme. No puedo ser lo que no soy.

\- Cartman...

El nombrado saco su colgante y se puso a escuchar esa música tan melancólica.

\- no... sabes que? Recuerdas el baile de primavera?

\- El de dentro de dos semanas? Stan, no iré contigo.

\- No. No lo harás. Yo quiero que venga Erica, no al Cartman que se rinde

-Por que yo?. Tienes a wendy joder... Ella si que es linda.- susurro Eric triste mientras escuchaba esa agridulce melodía que le rompía el corazón.

-CARTMAN JODER! TU ERES MAS LINDA QUE ELLA. DEJA DE MENOSPRECIARTE.- soltó Stan golpeando la puerta del cubículo donde estaba Cartman.

Esto causó que Eric diera un pequeño saltito.

-No me menosprecio! Es lo que TODOS piensan de mi!.-

-Eso no es cierto!.

-SI LO ES.

-PUES YO NO LO CREO JODER!.-

-POR QUE!? DAME UNA PUTA RAZON!.

\- Porque!... por que...-

\- lo ves! Simplemente no puedes, por que no hay ninguna razón. No hay nada. Voy a dejar esto ya, Stan. Todos me ven como un tío ponga lo que me ponga. - abrió el casillero. - salió del lugar.

\- ESPERA JODER! NO TE VAYAS! - le persiguió Stan. - Piensalo

\- Simplemente voy a un bar. Necesito beber algo. Vente si quieres.- murmuró con su carácter indiferente. De nuevo era el antiguo Cartman. El que le valia verga su propia vida.

\- Cartman.. dejame hablar.

\- No quiero saber nada. Simplemente esto se acaba aquí

Stan no lo dejaría marcharse, no dejaría que tomara la peor decisión de su vida... Esconder su verdadero yo.

Tomo las muñecas de Cartman con mucha delicadeza pero con mucha velocidad.

Hizo que Eric retrocediera hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

-Solo escuchame.- suplico Stan mirando a Eric directo a los ojos.

\- Dejame ir hippie. Enserio. No quiero hablar de esto.

Stan observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos ahora estaban apagados. Como habían estado durante toda su vida excepto cuando era una chica.

~ No hay de otra. Debo ser rudo. Debo hacer entender a la fuerza. Si no, no me hará caso...~

Stan, con sus manos agarras a las muñecas del otro, las estampó con rudeza en la pared.

\- Callate ahora mismo, joder.- dijo con una sombra en su rostro.- Que es lo que jodidamente te impide ser lo que eres? Es esa niña? Eres tú? Que carajo es lo que te impide ser feliz?! no me jodas! Es esto lo que te lo impide.- agrra con brusquedad su entrepierna.- REACCIONA JODER! SI TE SIENTES MUJER ES POR QUE LO ERES. TU LO ADMITISTE! DESDE PEQUEÑO TE SIENTES ASI, NO ES ASI?

-PERO NO SOY MUJER COÑO! Y NUNCA LO SERE.- los ojos heterocromaticos de Cartman comenzaron a cristalizarse.- ME LO IMPIDE TODO! YO MISMO, ESA CHICA, MIS MALDITAS INSEGURIDADES, MIS MIEDOS, LO QUE LA GENTE PIENSE DE MI... Todo... Todos.- susurro mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

-Pero si te sientes cómodo te tiene que valer mierda todo lo que piense la gente.-

-A ti no te juzgan por absolutamente todo lo que haces.. No tienes que vivir con las constante criticas de tu peso... De tus ojos.. Y NO TIENES QUE LIDIAR CON ESTE DESEQUILIBRIO EMOCIONAL QUE YO TENGO...

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso! Puedo ser tu balanza! Pero debes dejarme ayudarte. Debes abrirte! No te paras de cerrar y cerrar. Te estoy pidiendo que -

\- CALLATE! No quiero seguir con esto!

\- YO SI!

\- POR QUE CARAJO QUIERES SEGUIR!?

\- POR QUE ERES PRECIOSA Y ME GUSTAS UN COJON, CARTMAN, COÑO!

Cartman levanto la mirada. Su expresión confundida, su sonrojo que incrementaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Era lo mas perfecto que había visto Stan en toda la vida.

-P-p... Pero e-eres hetero.- apenas pudo articular esas palabras.

-Por eso, soy hetero y tu eres la chica mas linda que he conocido.- sonrió tratando de acercarse a los labios de Cartman.

Eric solo bajo la mirada evitando que Stan le besara.

-P-pero soy un asco.-

El pelinegro suspiro, soltó las manos del mas bajo. Tomo su mentón obligándole que le viese.

-Mirame y verás que no miento.. Tu eres la mas preciosa de este puto mundo. Y me importa un bledo que no lo creas.- dicho eso le dio un pequeño y tierno beso.

\- S... Stan.- le aparto lentamente.- n...no puedo. Yo no... no puedo permitirlo..

\- entiendo... por lo visto eres tú el que no se deja ser feliz.

\- Que quieres que te diga? Que estás a punto de follarte a una chica con pene? Es eso.

\- Nadie hablo de eso. No soy Kenny.- río.- bueno, a Kenny le da igual. Podría meter el pene en un cactus si tuviera muchas ganas.

\- No se que debería hacer...-

Stan colocó la peluca sobre su cabeza.

\- dejarte crecer el pelo.- sonrió. Luego le tendió la mano. Vámonos a casa, vamos a jugar a la Play

-Así como estoy?.- río Cartman tomando su mano.- Primero me tengo que cambiar de ropa. Huelo a mi almuerzo.-

-Aun así eres hermosa.- susurro Stan comenzando a caminar. Vio de reojo como Cartman se sonrojo.

-C-callate.-

-Tus mejillas tienen el mismo color que el cabello de Kyle.- bromeo

Eric toco su mejilla para sentir el calor de esta. Pero soltó un quejido audible, pues era la mejilla que tenia el golpe.

\- Dejame ver.- tocó delicadamente la mejilla de Cartman.

Este se quejó y se encogió en su sitio. Sus ojos emitían pequeños destellos de luz en sus ojos.

Stan le estuvo mirando por un largo tiempo. Sentía tantas cosas que...

Se alejó con brusquedad y empezó a vomitar en un cubo de basura.

Cartman recordaba cuando eran niños que Stan siempre vomitaba cuando wendy le hablaba o le miraba.

~ eso significa... que si le gustó?~ pensó mientras se ponía de un rojo fuerte

Muchas emociones arrasaban con Cartman, se sentía muy feliz, pues era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por el. Aun con lo mierda que era, con sus complejos y miedos.

-Estas vomitando como cuando hablabas con wendy.- susurro Cartman para luego acercarse y acariciar la espalda del otro.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Stan pudo parar de vomitar.

-Ahora no puedes llamarme mentiroso!.- festejo pero luego se sintió algo débil.

Eric se sonrojo aun más. Pero trato de ocultarlo.- S.. Solo no vomites encima de mi.- bromeo

Los dos se tomaron de la mano de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar a casa de Cartman.

Stan notó que su, ahora pareja, estaba cabizbajo. Paso un brazo por los hombros del otro, abrazándolo.

\- no estés triste. Te juro que si esa tipa se acerca a ti, no me voy a contener. - sonrió.- Te lo prometo. Es una promesa de verdad.

\- N-no hace falta. Sólo es una envidiosa.- murmuró jugando con sus dedos.

Stan sonrió, se sentía muy feliz al ver el progreso de Erica. El antiguo Cartman no dudaría en vengarse y ahora mismo estaría planeando como volver la vida de esa tipa en un infierno.

Pero ahora no, sólo se encontraba al lado de el, jugando con sus dedos de una manera tan tierna. Que incluso vomitaría de nuevo.

Como ya era tarde, tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa de Cartman. Pero no les molesto en lo absoluto.

Se sentían muy felices caminando de la mano. Algunas veces se abrazaban o Stan besaba la mejilla que no estaba lastimada de Eric.

\- M-me abrumas, Hippie.- admitió desviando la mirada.

\- para bien o para mal?.- sonrió pícaramente

\- Ca-callate. Nadie dijo que fuera ti noviesito

\- eres mi novia. Y no lo admites por que te duele al orgullo hacerlo. Pero no te has negado a mis besos en la mejilla eh.

\- Tch... es sólo... por que los besos en la mejilla es de maricas

\- a si?.- sonrió divertido al ver como negaba las cosas mientras se sonrojaba mas

-Y los besos en los labios que? Esos son de novios y no de maricas.- era divertido hacer que Cartman se sonrojara.

-S... Solo fue uno.- murmuro jugando con su colgante.

-Acaso quieres más?.- susurro stan en el oído de Eric.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Cartman.

-Joder! Deja de andar de gay.- grito avergonzado Eric.

-Soy hetero. Y tu eres mi novia.- Stan seguía repitiendo sin cesar que Erica era su novia. Al final de cada oración lo decía.

Le encantaba ver como Cartman se sonrojaba cada vez que lo escuchaba. Al principio lo negaba, pero después no decía nada, solo bajaba la mirada tratando de esconder su bello sonrojo

\- Cartman.- rió.- Te quiero.- susurro en el oído del más bajo.

Cartman le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- yo... yo también...- sonrió ampliamente.

Stan volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Cartman en un beso largo.

\- bien. Mejor ya dejemos de hacer pendejadas o no llegaremos nunca a casa.

-Me leíste la mente.- río cartman.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron a casa de Cartman.

-Mamá! Ya llegue!.- grito Cartman al entrar en su casa.

Pero nadie respondió por lo que supuso que su madre estaba de compras o algo por el estilo.

-Nos tocara alimentarnos nosotros mismos.- dijo Stan buscando algo en la cocina.- Podemos hacer hamburguesas!.-

-Yo se hacerlas.- dijo Cartman camino a su cuarto.- Pero me bañare primero, huelo horrible.- se quejó.

\- Que va.- le dice sonriendo y acaricia suavemente su mejilla.- echate algo aqui, vale?

Cartman asintió y subió hacia el piso de arriba mientras Stan se ponía a hacer las hamburguesas


	2. No me iré

-No creo que sea muy difícil hacerlas.- susurro Stan tomando un sartén y aceite.

Eric subió al baño, se quito todas sus prendas.- Ojala esto se pueda quitar.- susurro observando las manchas bastante notorias en su falda color pastel. Le daba mucha pena pensar que no se quitarían.

Suspiro y se quito su colgante. Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave.

Frías gotas comenzaron a caer en su cuerpo. Haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-J-joder esta muy f-fria!.- tartamudeaba.

Stan preparaba cuidadosamente la comida.

Corto algunas patatas para freírlas también. Se sentía feliz. Muy feliz.

Terminó de freírlas para luego poner las hamburguesas con las patatas en un plato aparte cada una.

\- Erica. Te falta mucho?

-Y-y-ya c-c-casi salgo!.- grito Cartman desde el baño con dificultad.

Eso le pareció extraño a Stan pero aun así le espero en la sala.

Eric salio del baño temblando, se había dado una ducha con agua muy fría. Sus dientes tiritaban. Corrió hacia su cuarto y se coloco su pijama, se seco su pelo y se coloco encima la manta para poder calentarse.

Bajo a donde estaba Stan.

\- Hey. Que paso? Estas temblando.- Dijo preocupado.

\- No había agua caliente.- explicó abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Voy a poner la calefacción. Tapate con una manta o algo.- murmuró

-Y-ya t-tengo una.- musito molesto.

Stan se golpeó la frente con su mano.- Perdón, no la vi.- susurro, para después encender la calefacción.

\- Aún así ponte otra. Esa es pequeña y fina. Te vas a resfriar.

Stan fue hacia la calefacción y la encendió.

Luego trajo la comida.

\- aquí tienes

-G-gracias.- tartamudeo Cartman con una sonrisa.

Era raro, era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuese su madre, le hiciera algo de comer. Se sentía algo especial.

Le dio una gran mordida, tenía muchísima hambre.

-Esta muy b-buena!.-

\- Me alegro que te guste.- sonrió.

Ambos comieron mientras miraban la televisión. Pasaron la tarde así. Ninguno necesitaba más que estar al lado del otro. Ninguno quería más.

Sin darse cuenta, Erica se había dormido en el hombro de Stan. El segundo sonrió. Sabía que estaba cansada. Había vivido demasiadas emociones hoy.

Stan con muchísimo cuidado acostó a Erica, haciendo que su cabeza quedara en su regazo.

No podía borrar su sonrisa, parecía un estupido sonriendo mientras veía un programa de asesinatos.

Al final se quedo profundamente dormido también. Sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

A las pocas horas llego la madre de Cartman. Quien al ver la tierna manera en que dormían sonrio.

Liance bajó un poco la calefacción y puso una colcha encima de ambos.

Guardo la compra que había hecho en la despensa y en el frigorífico. Luego de lavar los platos, fue a su habitación a dormir, dejando a los dos niños acurrucados y tranquilos.

La noche transcurrió de manera muy tranquila. Todo estaba en paz.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron algo tarde, pero no importaba, pues era sábado.

El primero en despertar fue Cartman, por su parte seguiría durmiendo, pero tenía hambre.

Al abrir los ojos noto que alguien le abrazaba. Un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver que era Stan. Estaba muy cerca.

Trato de escapar del agarre del otro pero solo consiguió despertar a Stan.

-Hola mi linda novia.- susurro Stan sonriendo.

\- Que hippie más cursi eres.- susurro con un gran sonrojo.

\- Lo sé.- le besó en la mejilla que no estaba magullada.- como amaneciste, cariño

\- N-no me llames asi!

\- por que? Te da vergüenza?- sonrió

\- Tch... tal vez.

-Amo cuando te sonrojas.- susurro Stan dándole un corto beso los labios.

-Coño!.- susurro Cartman pero en realidad fue mas como un grito.- Y si mi mamá nos ve?.-

-Calabacita, ya esta el desayuno.- dijo la madre entrando a la sala.

Cartman casi cae del sofá por la impresión.

\- Por cierto.- continuó hablando la madre.- Esta mañana tu querido amigo Clyde dejo en la puerta este folleto.- entregó la madre.

\- A ver...- murmuró leyendo la carta.- Al parecer él y Token van a celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

\- Deberíamos ir

\- Pero no ha invitado a Erica. Ha invitado a Cartman

-Pero puedes ir como Erica. De todas maneras tienes el mismo apellido.- dijo Stan tomando el folleto y mirándolo.

-Pero no me dejaran pasar así. Una vez intente colarme a una de las fiestas en la casa de token, tienen una lista y tienen la foto de cada jodido invitado!.- río Cartman al recordar todo lo que hizo y al final no logro entrar.- La seguridad es impenetrable.-

-Y si le decimos que tu eres Erica y ya no Eric?.- Stan dejo la invitación al lado de el para ver a Erica. Pero al no verla comenzó a voltear a todos lados.

-Erica?.-

-Estoy aquí.- murmuro desde la cocina con la boca llena de comida.

Stan rió y se dirigió a ella.

\- hey! Yo también quiero! Dame un poco.- Le arrebata de su boca algunas gominolas y se las comió delante suya.

\- Hey! Mis gomitas!.- dijo enojada

\- Jeje.- sonrió divertido.

\- He penzado mejod.- dijo con la boca llena.- Agarrad la dopah y cambiadme dentfo.

\- No entendí un carajo.- Río a carcajadas

\- Que podríamos llevar la ropa en una bolsa y cambiarme dentro.

-Puede ser.- agarro otra gomita y la comió rápidamente. Ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de Erica.- Pero no puedes llevar esa ropa que te compre.-

-Y por que no?... Me gusta esa ropa.- susurro con un sonrojo.

-Por que esa ya te la han visto todos! Necesitas algo para que luzcas en esa fiesta. Y seas la mas hermosa.- dijo Stan sonriendo.

-Me sorprende lo gay que puedes llegar a ser.- murmuro para luego buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-Que no soy gay, soy hetero.- se quejo Stan comiendo más gomitas.

\- Si si. Lo que sea.- dijo despreocupadamente mientras sacaba un refresco

\- Yo también quiero.- se lo arrebató y dio un trago.

\- Deja de quitarme lo que tomó!.

\- nunca.- sonrió, para luego besar sus delicados labios. Los labios de Stan tenían algo del refresco, por lo que se tornó a un burbujeante tacto.

Erica se sorprendió por tan repentino beso. Trato de alejarse de Stan, pero este la abrazo por la cintura evitando que huyera.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Erica. Cada vez que Stan le besaba le era imposible no sentir mariposas en su estomago.

Esa sensación le hacia sentirse nervioso. Pero le agradaba.

Al final se dejo llevar por el beso. Cerro sus ojos y simplemente disfruto de cada sensación y sentimientos que le transmitia ese beso.

Stan también cerro sus ojos, no sabia por que se sentía tan bien cuando besaba a Erica.

Se separaron después de varios segundos, que parecieron eternos para ellos.

Se miraron.

Stan paso su mano por la mejilla de su pareja, acariciándola con delicadeza.

Mordió ligeramente sus propios labios. No aguantaba más.

Acorraló a Erica contra la pared. Sus dos brazos estaban a la izquierda y la derecha de su cabeza.

Volvió a besarla mientras juntaba sus cuerpos

Todo paso tan rápido que Erica no pudo decir o hacer nada cuando volvieron a atacar sus labios.

Este beso no era igual que los anteriores, este era mas rápido, mucho mas intenso.

Su cara ardía, muchas emociones eran transmitidas por ese beso, que se torno mas intimo cuando Stan introdujo su lengua en la boca de Erica. Haciendo que esta suspirara.

Se sentía raro al ser besado de esa forma, y se estremecía cada vez que su lengua entraba en contacto con la de Stan. Pero era una sensación placentera.

Stan entreabrio sus ojos solo para mirar a Erica. Rápidamente un gran color carmín coloreo sus mejillas al verla así.

Con sus ojos bicolor entreabiertos, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con una expresión que hacia enloqueser a Stan.

Stan pasó una mano detrás de las caderas de la castaña. Luego pasó la otra, abrazándola y juntó ambas cinturas.

\- S...Stan..- dijo sin poder articular palabra.

\- Si seguimos, podemos ir a la habitación. Si no quieres, podemos sentarnos en el sofá. Elije donde va la cosa. No soy de esos que fuerzan y no preguntan.- decía con la voz ronca en su oído mientras mordía levemente la oreja.

Se separó de ella

\- Y bien? Elije

Erica solamente bajo la mirada pensando. Realmente ansiaba de nuevo estar tan cerca de Stan, sentir su respiración.

Pero por otro lado tenia miedo, estaba inseguro por lo que podría pasar si decidía ir a su habitación.

Stan le miraba impaciente. Necesitaba besarla, tocarla. Pero si Erica no quería, no la obligaría a nada, aunque tuviera que controlar su calentura.

-R-... Realmente me harás decirlo.- susurro Erica totalmente avergonzada. No le importaba que pasara ya, su cordura se fue por el caño. Solo quería que Stan le volviera a besar así. Quería sentir ese cosquilleo de nuevo.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Stan. Pero le encantaba molestar a Erica así que fingiría que no sabe a lo que se refiere.

Stan se hizo de oídos sordos.

\- Oh. Entonces sofá, no?.- Sonrió.

El orgullo de Eric fue menguando.

Ahora mismo, el antiguo Cartman era una naranja, pero Stan poco a poco le iba quitando la piel. Mostrando lo de dentro. Su verdadera persona.

Y el hacer eso, hacia que el tan imponente orgullo que tenía ante los demás, se fuera quitando poco a poco, como un trozo de esa cáscara.

Erica agarró el borde de su camiseta y la estrujana nerviosa.

\- A-arriba..

-Arriba? Arriba donde Erica?.-

Y en ese momento fue cuando Erica mando al carajo todo su orgullo.

-Arriba maldición! A mi maldita habitación!.- grito cerrando sus ojos, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

De pronto sintió una pequeña presión en sus labios.

Stan le dio un corto beso, se separo.- Vamos entonces.- susurro en el oído de Erica.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, Erica iba primero casi corriendo, mientras que Stan le seguía con un caminar tranquilo.

Entraron a la habitación, Stan cerro la puerta con pestillo atrás de el. Erica apenas pudo darse la vuelta cuando Stan ataco sus labios de manera ruda, pero sin lastimarla. Eso era lo menos que quería hacerle.

Stan iba cambiando mientras que Erica retrocedia.

Ambos cayeron en la cama. Stan tenía una pierna entre la entrepierna de Erica.

Besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus glóbulos de las orejas.

Pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició el sujetador que Stan le había comprado.

\- Boba.- sonrió.- Te lo has puesto al revés. El enganche es para fuera, no para dentro.

\- Que estúpido. Entonces sería muy fácil quitártelo.

\- De eso se trata.- sornio. Realmente era muy inocente en muchas cosas.

Paso sus manos por debajo de su sujetador y apretó sus pezones mientras gemía de puro placer.

Erica solo podía gemir. No podía pensar en nada, solo en lo bien que se sentía. Algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por culpa del placer.

No se sentía como esa vez que le toco kenny. Esa vez sentía vergüenza y enojo. Ahora solo sentía placer.

-S..Stan.- susurraba en medio de sus gemidos.

El nombrado solo sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que decía su nombre. Le encantaba como lo decía.

Sin esperar otro segundo despojo a Erica de su camisa y su sujetador. Comenzó a lamer sus pezones.

La de ojos bicolor solo mordió su labio para no gemir tan alto. No quería que su madre le descubriese en tan comprometedora situación.

Stan bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro. Pero en cuanto iba a meter su mano dentro, Erica hizo un movimiento brusco.

\- A...ahí no...- dijo mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban y su boca jadeaba.

\- Entiendo.- le dio un suave beso en la frente.- No haré nada que tu no quieras.- le besó con intensidad.- Pero... yo también quiero diversión.

Erica asintió levemente, y desató suavemente el pantalón del otro

Bajo el pantalón con delicadeza, podia apreciar un visible bulto. Sin dudarlo comenzó a acariciarlo por arriba de la ropa interior.

Stan comenzó a suspirar. Se sentía muy bien.

Erica bajo la ropa interior del otro dejando su miembro expuesto. Era mas grande de lo que esperaba. Lo tomo con sus dos manos, dispuesta a meterlo en su boca.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer recordó algo. Comenzó a reír extrañando a Stan.

La castaña se alejo un poco, mirando al pelinegro divertida.

-Recuerda, la boca de una mujer no es mejor lugar para que metas tu pene.- dicho eso río con muchas ganas.

\- Tché. Quieres ser dura conmigo?.- Sonrió alzando su mentón y besándola.- recuerda que fui el primero que tuvo pareja a los ocho años, creo que el que te gana a ti soy yo. Se perfectamente como dejarte con ganas.

\- Ahora te crees pícaro, Marsh?

\- Me pone que me llames por mi apellido.- dijo con voz ronca.

\- Ustedes llevan haciéndolo desde siempre.- sonrió.

\- Tu apellido es gracioso. Suena como el hombre coche.

\- ¿Por que hablamos de estas mierdas ahora?

\- Por que me haces perder la cabeza.- Suspiró, besándola apasionadamente

Erica correspondió ese beso, pero no caería tan fácil. Tenia todavía un pedacito de orgullo que proteger.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron con una sonrisa. Pero cuanto Stan la iba a volver a besar, Erica colocó su dedo índice en los labios del contrario y comenzó a alejarlo.

-No tienes hambre? Yo si, y mucha.- decía con un tono de burla. Trataba de no estallar en risas al ver la expresión de Stan que decía "Me vas a dejar así!?"

-Que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y ahí comemos algo?.-

Stan arqueo una ceja.

\- Quieres pelea, cariño?.- La última palabra la hizo sonrojar mucho

\- No me llames asi!

\- Jeje.- aprovecho que el dedo seguía en sus labios para agarrar su mano y empezar a lamerlo.- Yo... también tengo hambre. - empezó a acariciar los pechos de la castaña.- pero si tu tienes hambre, yo creo que hay un pequeñin que quiere atención.- sonrió

-Hi-..hijo de puta.- susurro Erica, detestaba que fuera tan sensible en la zona de sus pechos.

-Yo también te amo.- susurro el pelinegro en su oído, para luego comenzar a dar pequeñas mordidas.

Otra vez el placer estaba nublando la mente de Erica. Por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar, pero al sentir la mano intrusa de Stan en su entrepierna dio un pequeño saltito, olvidando en lo que estaba pensando.

-T-te dije.. Que ahí no.- murmuró moviéndose algo incomoda.

\- A-, a-, a-, .- Riñó en soniditos.- Tu has sido muy mala. Ahora yo también seré malo.

\- N-no, parate. Hippie. Enserio! Que me encabrono!.- dijo enojada.

\- hay mirala. Como pone morritos. - dijo en tono burlón.- No me hagas pucheritos.

\- HEY! YA BASTA.

\- Nop. Has sido mala. Pues yo también lo seré. Se llama venganza.-

Stan agarró con su mano las dos muñecas de Erica. La mano libre empezó a acariciar la lencería que tenía

-Stan! Ya fuera de juegos, sueltame!.- ordeno Erica tratando de liberarse, pero no importaba que, todos eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

Pero Stan hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo.

Ella se sentia muy incomoda, con miedo, con vergüenza. Pero esas emociones se intensificaron cuando el pelinegro bajo su ropa interior.

Los ojos bicolor de Erica se cristalizaron, y sin poder evitarlo, grandes lágrimas fueron derramadas.

Stan notó lo mal que lo estaba pasando y la soltó.

\- hey. No.- agarró su cara con ambas manos.- No estés mal. Eres hermosa. Eres muy linda y adorable. No tengas miedo. No voy a dañarte.

\- N...n..no lo hagas..- dijo tratando de frenar sus lágrimas. Odiaba su cuerpo. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por que cada vez que lo veía, se acordaba de que era un idiota por pensar que era un Ella.

\- No lo haré. Lo siento. Pensé que seguíamos jugando. No sabía que te afectara tanto.

\- ...sal de aquí...

-Erica yo.. Perdón. No.- no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella le interrumpió.

-Sal de mi habitación...- suplico subiendo su ropa interior tratando de parar las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos.

Stan se sentía la peor escoria en la tierra. Sentía repulsión hacia el mismo al observar las lágrimas que el mismo había causado.

Pero no quería dejarla, sentia que si lo hacia, se arrepentiría.

\- Sal de aquí.- dijo de un tono más alto.

\- ... No quiero.- dijo decidido. Mirándole a los ojos.

Erica le abofeteó la cara, haciendo que la parte dolorida del rostro de Stan se tornara roja.

\- VETE.

\- No. No lo haré.- dijo con decisión.- Pegame otra vez. No lo haré.

Cartman volvió a golpearlo.

\- ¿P ..POR QUE NO TE VAS?!.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Por que... veo a través de tus ojos... y sé que me necesitas. Y prefiero afrontar mi error con algo físico, que dejándote sola, y haciendote daño a ti también. Por que lo que te pasa es que te avergüenza que vea tu cuerpo. Y sin permiso rompí tu cáscara. Y me merezco que me pegues una golpiza. Pero si estoy aquí es para hacerte sentir bien. Y hemos avanzado mucho y muy rápido. Se que si me voy por esa puerta vas a tirar los conjuntos y la peluca. Quemaras tu maquillaje y ocultaras para siempre a Erica. Y yo estoy aquí. Mirame.- le agarró del rostro. - estoy aquí. No estás sola. Pegame. Escupeme. No me importa. No pienso dejarte sola nunca más.

-Por que me haces sentir esto?.- susurro Erica, Stan la miro extrañado.- Por que me haces sentir segura? Por que me haces sentir que soy la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo!?... Antes todo era mas sencillo, solo sentía una cosa, soledad.. Pero ahora que llegaste, me hiciste sentir muchas emociones que nunca jamas en la vida había experimentado. Y TENGO MIEDO SI!? MIEDO A QUE TE ABURRAS DE MI! MIEDO A QUE ENCUENTRES A UNA CHICA MEJOR QUE YO EN TODOS LOS PUTOS SENTIDOS. Miedo a sentirme como antes...- su tono de voz fue bajando poco a poco, al punto de convertirse en un susurro inaudible, opacado por sus mismos sollozos.- Tengo miedo a estar sola otra vez... No lo soportaría.-

Stan se mantuvo en silencio, esperando por si quería desahogarse. Siempre había respetado eso, el que cada persona tuviera su tiempo.

Al ver que Erica simplemente sollozaba, agarró su barbilla con dos dedos y la alzó.

Miro sus ojos con detenimiento.

\- Nunca me has fallado. - empezó a decir.- Nunca me has hecho daño. Por que...- empezó a quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones.- mirame

El cuerpo de Stan tenía varias cicatrices. Una de ellas vendada y con puntos

\- No soy perfecto. Tengo un cuerpo mediocre, y no estoy orgulloso de mi mismo. Pero yo, te quiero. Por que te esfuerzas tanto en cambiar... que para mi eres una heroína. Eres mi ídolo. Por que por lo menos haces algo. Confiaste en mi. Y eso muy pocos lo hicieron. Hasta Kyle alguna vez me traicionó. Y yo también tengo miedo. Tengo miedo por que tampoco soy nada. YO no soy nada, pero tú eres mi TODO. Y me das motivos para luchar. Luchar por mi, y por ti. Luchar para que sepas, que no estás sola. Y que eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido. Y que si hace falta, lo gritaré con un megáfono en la fiesta de Token.

Erica miraba incrédula a Stan. Como si todo fuera un sueño y cuando lo tocase, se desvaneciera.

Ya había tenido este sueño varias veces, y cada vez que corria y abrazaba a esa persona desaparecía. Haciendo que cayera en una pesadilla.

Stan se colocó su pantalón de nuevo. Pero cuando se iba a agachar para alcanzar su camisa, sintió como dos brazos le envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

Bajo la mirada para verla. Sonrió para luego abrazarla también.

-Tranquila.- susurraba acariciando delicadamente su cabello.

\- l...lo siento. No quería... tenés que hacer que me enseñarás esto.- señaló las cicatrices.

\- Si quieres te puedo contar de todo esto. Pero otra noche. Ahora estás algo angustaida.

\- se te ha abierto está herida.- señaló al par de gasas que se empezaban a teñir de rojo

\- es normal. Me pasa cuando me siento. Si tienes algunas vendas me vendría bien. Esta fue por que me mordió un perro cuando fui a defender a Sparky.

\- Tu perro gay?

\- sep. Mi Perro Gay.- Sonrió con humor.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se mantuvieron abrazados por horas. Contaban lo que les hacía sentir mal. Y lo que les agobiaba. Se sentían muy relajados ambos después de librarse de tanto

Por fin tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos, sueños, y metas. Sus miedos e inseguridades.

No se juzgaban. Solo escuchaban atentamente al otro.

En un momento lloraban juntos, y segundos después reían tanto que sus estómagos dolían.

Se liberaron de tantas cosas. Dejaron rencores atrás y olvidaron por un momento cuanto habían sufrido.

Pero un sonido proveniente de los estómagos de los dos obligaron a interrumpir esa interminable platica para salir a buscar algo de comer.

\- No. No te vayas.- se quejó Erica agarrándole del brazo.

\- Te traeré algo de comer, princesa.- Rió al ver lo colorada que se había puesto.- Parece que te incomoda que te ponga motes cariñosos. Puedo usar el de tu madre si quieres, calabacita.

\- HEY. Párate - gimoteo

\- Tranquila. Te traeré tu comida.- le dio un beso en la frente, para luego bajar al salón y mirar en la nevera.- Disculpe, señora Cartman. Me podría prestar algunas gasas y vendas?

Erica suspiro observando como Stan salia del cuarto. Se dejo caer en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo, que ahora se habia hecho la cosa mas interesante.

-Claro, espera aquí.- dijo la madre de Cartman con su tono cariñoso.

Stan aprovecho para tomar dos pizzas pequeñas de la nevera y calentarlas en el microondas.

La madre de Cartman le entrego lo que pidió sin preguntar para que las necesitaba. Lo cual Stan agradeció internamente.

Cuando se terminaron de calentar, Stan subió arriba y las puso en la mesita. Vio como ella abrazaba a su amohada.

\- Quien quisiera ser almohada.

\- Que?

\- Toma. El desayuno.- le dijo dándole un plato.

\- esas vendad son para...

\- si...

\- Me dejas curarte?.- preguntó con intriga. Stan asintió.

Ambos se fueron al baño. Erica sacó todos sus utensilios para curarlo.

Destapó un poco la herida.

\- eh... está infectada.- murmuró - Te va a doler un poco

Su herida era un mordisco de un perro. Varios agujeros formando medio óvalo.

\- Te ha mordido muy fuerte. Joder.- dijo echándole las curas a Stan.

Stan mordía su labio con fuerza. Le dolía muchísimo. Pero se tendría que aguantar

\- Entonces, está noche vamos a la fiesta?.-

\- S... supongo.- dijo la castaña.- Tengo algo de miedo.

\- Estaré a tu lado

Erica tomo un algodón y le coloco agua oxigenada.

-Si te vas de mi lado a mitad de la fiesta.- susurro para luego pasar el algodón por la herida.- Te arrancare las bolas.- sonrió para luego colocar varias gasas en la mordida.

-Y no te culparía.- soltó algunos quejidos, pues el agua oxigenada hacia que ardiera su herida.

-Bien.- recogio todas las cosas y las coloco en una cajita.- Vamos a comer.- dijo con alegría tomando la mano del pelinegro y llevándolo a su cuarto.

Stan sonrió de oreja a oreja por esa acción.

-Y bien? Que te pondrás para hoy?.- hablo Erica dándole un gran mordisco a esa rebanada de pizza.

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti.- menciono Stan con la boca llena.

\- No lo sé. Que es? Informal o formal?.- preguntó

\- Pues...- Stan sacó el folleto de su pantalón vaquero.- Uhmm... informal. Son Token y Clyde. De ahí sólo pueden salir "nada bueno" y un montón de Tacos.- rió Stan.

\- Tch. A ese pendejo le gustan mucho los tacos.- desvío la mirada.

\- Y que te pondrás?

\- Supongo que un vestido corto o algo. Me peinare de otra forma y ya está

\- Ah! Por cierto. Quitate la peluca. Quiero ver hasta donde te llega el pelo?

\- Uhmm...- Cartman obedeció

\- Pareces un surfero.- sonrió.- Lo tienes hasta la mitad del cuello. Si me dejas que te arregle el flequillo no tendrás que usar más la peluca esa.

-Enserio?.- sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

-Si! Solo tengo que darle forma al flequillo y recortarte algunos lados para que este parejo.-

-Ahora estoy seguro que salir con wendy te hizo gay.- río.

-"Segura" y no!.- coloco una mano en su pecho fingiendo ofenderse.- solo me interesan este tipo de cosas.- volteo a otro lado.

Terminaron su comida y fueron por las tijeras que la madre de Erica usaba para emparejar su pelo.

-Cambie de opinión! Me llevare la peluca.- dijo asustada mirando a Stan con las tijeras.

-Acaso no confías en mi? Soy un experto en esto.-

\- Me vas a dejar calvo!

\- "calva". Y no digas bobadas. Si te hago un estropicio aún te queda la peluca, no?

\- nono. No me lo creo. Algo se te tiene que dar mal. No puedes ser tan bueno en todo.

\- No soy bueno en todo. Es que tu eres una torpe.- río

\- HEY!

\- venga, Cartman. No tengas miedo.- le agarró de la mano y la guió hasta el baño

Erica refunfuñaba molesta. Stan solo entendía algunas palabras

"Me dejas calva y te rapo" "Experto experto" decía con sarcasmo "Yo no soy torpe"

Entraron al baño, Erica se sento en un banquito que había por allí, temerosa cerro los ojos.

-Vamos! Terminemos con esto de una vez! Ya no importa si quedo calva!.-

Stan se acerco pero antes que pudiera cortar un sólo cabello ella hablo.

-Pero si me quedo calva me encabronare mucho.- advirtió.

\- Lo seeee.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Tranquilizate

\- Es que... Es imposible! Osea, eres guapo, tienes buen cuerpo, estas sano, no te falta ningún brazo, no eres una minoría, y encima sabes hacer de todo. No me creo que se te de bien todo! Seguro que pasa algo!

\- Gracias... te has pasado con lo de minorías. Deja en paz las minorías y las etnias anda. - sonrió.- No tenías por qué hacerme la pelota. Te haré un peinado bonito. Y si. Hay algo que hago mal. Bueno, muchas cosas.

\- Dimelas.

Mientras le amodelaba el pelo, Stan hablaba

\- Práctico y práctico pero cocinar nunca se me dará bien. Como bien dijo Butters una vez, me creo el centro del mundo, menos mal que me corregí hace tiempo, tenía asperger y era cínico.

\- Bueno. Yo tengo más problemas.

\- Lo sé. Y yo soy tus soluciones.- le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Erica se sonrojo.

-Pero en lo que soy verdaderamente bueno es hacerte sonrojar.- sonrió siguiendo con lo suyo.- Eres un tomatito muy lindo.- acarició delicadamente sus mejillas, notando que estaban muy calientes.- Mi lindo tomatito.- noto como la temperatura incremento.

-Te odio.- susurro Erica colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo tomatito.-

-Nsndnnddb!.- grito de forma intendible.


	3. La fiesta Su héroe El hospital

Ambos se sonrieron y se miraron fijamente.

Se besaron delicadamente

\- estoy muy feliz.- murmuró stan

-Yo también estoy muy feliz hippie.- susurro Erica sonriendo.

Stan fruncio el ceño.- Hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme hippie?.- volvió a su trabajo. Ya casi acababa, solo faltaba emparejar algunas zonas.

-Hasta que dejes de llamarme Erica.-

-Pero si nunca te dejare de llamar Erica.- murmuro confundido.

-Por eso tonto.- río.

\- Bien. Ya está. Terminé.- sonrió orgulloso.- ¿Que te parece?

Cartman tenía un bello corte de pelo. Tenía un flequillo para un lado que caía. Y la parte de atrás estaba bien arreglada.

\- Uh... estoy conforme

\- Nah. Te encanta. Se ve en tus ojos.- guiñó un ojo.

\- Tch. Tal vez

\- Celosa de que se me den tantas cosas bien?.- arqueó una ceja.

\- Podrías tener tantas profesiones como Barbie

Los dos rieron a carcajadas por esa broma.

-Yo podre hacer tantas cosas como barbie.-

Erica le interrumpió

-Pero no cocinar.- río

Stan la fulminó con la mirada.- Pero tu eres tan bonita como Barbie.-

Ella solamente río.- Que buena broma Stan.-

-No es una broma.-

-Aja si, como podre ser tan linda, mirame! Tengo como 20 kilos extras.-

\- Me gustan que los abrazos sean más cariñosos.- se abalanza y la estruja.

\- EH! STAN! Stan por favor! QUE ME CAIGO! STAN CARAJO!

Stan le hacía pedorretas en el cuello a erica

\- BASTA STAN COÑO! ME ESTÁS HACIENDO COSQUILLAS BASTAA HIPPIE ME CAGO EN TODO

-Nope.- susurro Stan para luego seguir.- Parare hasta que me dejes de llamar hippie.-

-Jodete!.- decía Erica entre risas.

-Calabacita!.- grito su madre desde abajo.

La parejita guardo silencio.

-Si mamá?.-

-No se supone que irías a una fiesta? Ya es algo tarde!.-

\- Es verdad. Venga Erica, ponte el vestido

\- esta bien. - rodó sus ojos.- No creo que pase nada o que no me dejen pasar

\- Nah. Si no, tendré una discusión con Token

\- Te partirá la boca. Recuerda que es negro.

Stan empezó a reírse. Nunca cambiaría. Y eso le gustaba.

-Pero le daré algunos buenos golpes antes que llame a los de seguridad.- dijo como si fuera la mas grande hazaña que haría en toda la vida.

-Desde cuando te volviste tan violento marsh?.- se burlo Erica.- se supone que los hippies son todo amor y paz.-

-Todos los hippies se ponen violentos cuando se meten con lo que es suyo. Ellos se encabronan cuando se meten con su marihuana, y yo, cuando se meten con mi querido tomatito.-

Erica no pudo evitar reír.

\- Tienes que ir a arreglarte tu también.- dijo viéndolo

\- Sep. Tendré que ir a mi casa. Te recojo a las siete, monada.- murmuró dándole un beso y saliendo por la puerta

Erica rodó sus ojos divertida. Luego fue a su habitación a vestirse

Saco un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel, sin mangas.

Lo dejo en su cama mientras buscaba unas zapatillas que combinarán con ese vestido.

Encontró unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, estas tenían pequeños detalles brillantes.

Tomo una ducha rápida y relajante.

Apenas eran las 5pm así que tenia tiempo para cambiarse y arreglase sin presión.

Stan estaba en las mismas. Acababa de salir de ducharse y ahora miraba indeciso su ropa.

Quería lucir bien para su chica.

Pasó hora y media y por fin los dos ya habían terminado. Erica estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Calabacita, tomate esto, te relajará más.- le sonrió.

Cartman acepto esa bebida. Quería calmarse.

Luego de un rato, tocaron a la puerta.

\- Voy yo!.- dijo Erica.

Abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró a un chico demasiado atractivo.

Stan llevaba unos jeans color azul marino, casi negro, una camisa de cuadros color roja. Su pelo estaba despeinado.

-Te vez hermosa.- susurro Stan con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla.

Erica se sonrojo bastante. Pero no se sintió nerviosa ni nada por el estilo.

~Esa bebida si sirve ~ penso.

Stan sujetó la mano de Cartman y la besó como todo un caballero.

Luego entrelazó sus dedos y se encaminaron hacia la fiesta de Token.

\- Crees que habrá mucha gente?

\- mucha gente? A mi me preocupa el sonido de la música.- admitió Stan con una sonrisa

-El sonido o la musica?.- río Erica.- Te aseguro que solo pondrán rap.-

-Es por que es negro?.-

-Claro que si! Te aseguró que habrá mucho rap. Incluso pienso que se pondrá a rapear con clyde.-

-Eso seria muy épico.- bromeo Stan.

Conversaban de temas triviales, bromeaban y reían. La atmósfera era realmente relajante.

Algo le preocupa a Cartman.

Tenían que caminar mucho entre callejones. Veían a varios vagabundos y gente sentada por ahí.

Ella, notó como los demás le miraban raro.

\- Me están mirando raro...- murmuró.

Stan se dio la vuelta y observó a los desconocidos

\- Tranquila. No están mirando nada.-

\- Es cierto. Me están mirando raro..

\- No seas tonta. Además. Estoy aquí. No te va a pasar nada.

\- No es por lo que me pase Stan.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te intimidan? Yo no veo que te estén mirando.

\- Me estás llamando mentiroso?

\- "Mentirosa".- corrigió pero no le dio tiempo a reprochar

\- Lo admites?!

-No Erica. Aparte, si se te acercaran.- se agacho un poco para susurrarle al oído.- No dudaría en partirles la cara a todos.-

Esas palabras relajaron solo un poco a la chica de ojos heterocromaticos. Pero no dejo de estar en alerta. Observaba a todos lados, buscando una potencial arma por si alguien se le acercaba a ella, o a su pareja.

Hubo un momento donde un vagabundo les siguió a una cierta distancia. En esos momentos no dejo de estar tensa. Estaba lista para tomar una botella rota de cerveza que estaba en el suelo y estamparsela en la cara.

Pero después el vagabundo se distrajo con algo y dejo de seguirlos.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Token sanos y salvos.

-Mierda.- suspiro Erica.

\- Lo ves? No te pasó nada.- sonrió desarreglando sus cabellos.

Ella sólo hinchó sus mejillas y desvío la mirada.

\- Estarán el pobre y el judío por aquí?

\- Supongo.

La fiesta era enorme. Luces de colores no paraban de parpadear, había muchísima gente y la musica estaba muy alta

-Cuanta gente habrá invitado Token?.- lanzo la pregunta al aire Stan.

-Estoy segura que hay mas de 300 personas.- murmuro Erica.

Se tomaron de la mano y entraron.

Los de seguridad pidieron sus apellidos.

-Marsh.-

-Cartman.-

Después de buscar por una largaaaa lista de invitados. Dieron con sus apellidos. Sin mas les dejaron pasar.

-Te dije que te dejarían pasar!.- grito Stan para que su pareja le escuchase. La musica estaba muy alta.

Cartman se sentía agobiada. Había mucha gente.

\- Tu espera aquí!.- gritó Marsh.- Traeré un poco de bebida.

Cartman asintió. Estaba pensando en que debía hacer.

Algunos se besaban en los muebles, otros llegaban a las manos encima de alguna encimera. Otros gritaban o simplemente cantaban algo en el karaoke.

~ Debería ir a hacer algo. No se que me pasa... antes no tenía ningún reparo en meterme donde no me llaman... oh cielos. Que carajo me está pasando?!

Le molesto estar perdiendo la confianza que tenia en si mismo.

Alguien choco con ella, arrancándola se sus pensamientos.

Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Kenny.

Este no llevaba si típica vestimenta naranja.

Llevaba unos jeans, y una camiseta azul, que hacia que resaltasen sus ojos.

-Perdón!.- se disculpo rápidamente.

-Kenny!?.-

-Ah... Ah! Hola Cartman!.- saludo el rubio.- No te reconocí!.-

\- Supongo... que esa fue mi intención al vestirme así.- sonrió

\- No sabía que fueras a venir.- revolicó sus cabellos .- Pasatelo bien.

\- Kenny! Quita! - se quejó.- Que estuviste haciendo? No encuentro nada interesante que hacer.-

-Ya sabes.- se rasco la nuca.- Estuve un muy buen rato en las botanas.- río.- Luego busque a kyle, pero no lo encontré. Después estuve en el Karaoke.-

-Desde a que horas llegaste!?.- pregunto Erica impresionada.

-Hace media hora.-

-Eres un idiota.- golpeó su hombro.- Yo pensé que llevabas aquí horas.-

-Y tu? Que hiciste?.- preguntó curioso.

-Yo acabo de llegar con Stan.- apunto a la cocina.- Fue por bebidas.-

\- Pasatelo bien. Nos vemos.- Guiñó un ojo y se fue con un grupo de chicas para ver si conseguia verle los pechos a alguien..

Tan Kenny como siempre.

Cartman miraba a su alrededor. Cuando pasó un tiempo, decidió ir a la cocina con Stan

Era todo un caos. Gente le empujaba y pisaba mientras ella trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Por fin logro entrar a la cocina. Casi no había gente en esta, salvo los que se encontraban comiendo a mas no poder.

Pero no veía a Stan por ningún lado.

Suspiro frustrada.

~Ahora no lo encontrare ~ pensó.

Salio al patio. Ahí había muy pocas personas.

Agradeció internamente por eso.

Busco por todo el lugar, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Suspiró intranquila y entró de nuevo.

Se sentó junto a un puesto de bebidas simulando la barra de un bar. Pidió un refresco y se sentó pensativa.

\- Hey. Me estás deprimiendo.- murmuró un extraño justo al lado.- Que sucede para que alguien esté así en una fiesta como esta?

Erica solo vio de reojo al chico de al lado. Tomo un poco de su refresco.

-Hay muchas personas.- susurro Erica siguiendo la conversación. No tenía nada mas que hacer.- Si me hubieran dicho cuantas personas irían. Ni siquiera me hubiera levantado de la cama.- suspiro.

-Vamos! Si eso es lo divertido de las fiestas. Empujar a todos mientras bailas, y cantar a todo pulmón con tus amigos.- le miro.

-Y si mis amigos tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar conmigo?.-

-Y que seria mejor que estar contigo?.-

-Tratar de mirarle las tetas a las chicas.- señalo a kenny que hacia hasta lo imposible para ver los pechos de las chicas.

El chico solo río.

El desconocido ofreció un trago de alcohol. pero Cartman se negó y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

Al ver a Kenny, diviso a lo lejos un pelinegro que charlaba con unas lindas chicas. Oh, y, quien lo diría? Una de ellas era Wendy. Y la otra era Bebe.

Cartman agarró el trago de alcohol y se lo bebió directamente

El chico se impresiono.

-Quiero mas.- dijo Erica sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro.

Wendy y Bebe conversaban, bromeaban y reían con ese pelinegro que no era ningún desconocido para Erica.

-Hijo de puta.- susurro molesta.

Una voz dentro de ella le decía que no se tenía que preocupar, era su pareja después de todo.

Pero la forma en que stan y wendy se miraban...

\- Uhm?.- el chico se asomó.- entiendo. Bueno. En este tipo de fiestas la gente busca sexo sin compromiso.

\- Se supone que es Mí pareja.- dijo frustrada.

\- te gustaria... vengarte de él?.- dijo poniéndole la mano sobre la rodilla.

\- esto... es un poco violento. Pero soy trans.

\- Se nota. Y me da igual. Sólo vengo aquí para divertirme. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacen todos

-Te quieres divertir?.- erica le miro a los ojos.

El chico solo asintió emocionado.

-Bien, traeme otro trago.- le dio el vaso y volvió a mirar a Stan.

El desconocido tomo el vaso con una expresión de poker face.

Pero aun así fue a servirle otro trago a Erica.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego marsh.- susurro para si misma.

15 tragos después.

Cartman estaba totalmente ebria.

-Puedes...HIP.. Creerlo!?. Ese maldito... HIP... Me dejo solo por esa zorra.- apuntó a Stan.

El chico la miraba atento mientras reía. El también estaba un poco ebrio.

-Joder! Que hijo de puta. Quieres vengarte?.- volvió a preguntarle mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Erica, aun ebria, lo pensó un poco. Pero al final asintió.

El chico se levantó rápidamente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

Erica le seguía.

-Oye, esa no es Eric...ca?.- pregunto wendy señalándola.

Stan volteo rápidamente. Efectivamente, era ella. Sonrió mientras camino algunos pasos, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho al ver que iba tomando la mano de alguien.

Una furia incontrolable creció dentro de el. Sin esperar ni un segundo corrió hacia donde estaba.

\- Erica?! Que se supone que estás haciendo.- dijo Stan.

\- voy a ... HIP.. FOLLAR pendejo. Te crees que eres HIP el único que puede?! HIP

\- De que estás hablando? Cuanto bebiste

\- por lo menos HIP alguien me trajo bebida.-

\- Oye, no quiero problemas.- dijo el desconocido.- ella quiere. Y se lo daré.

\- Mira hijo de tu puta madre.- dijo Stan tratando de mantenerse lo mas sereno posible.- Si la tocas.- lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.- Te voy a cortar el maldito pene y tus bolas, haber si así puedes seguir follando como un puto conejo.-

El chico palidecio.

-Que te den hiiiiippie! HIP... Vete a follar con la zorra de wendy... HIP.. Y dejanos en paz.- murmuro Erica sosteniéndose de lo que pudiera para no caer.

\- Nos vamos, Erica. Estás muy borracha.- murmuró agarrándola de la muñeca.

\- NO PIENSO HIP IRME!.- gritó, escapando

\- ERICA! YO NO LIGABA CON... TCH.. - miro fijamente a él desconocido.- MIRA LO QUE HISTE IMBÉCIL!... Eeericaa!.- Grito buscándola.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuchó un gran escándalo.

Corriendo fue a la sala del karaoke. Cartman cantaba la de Poker Face

\- Cantas feo.- dijo Craig con una cara de, como no, poker face

\- Y TU ERES FEO Y TIENES LOS DIENTES TORCIDOS. PERO YO TENGO LA DECENCIA DE CALLARMELO Y CRITICARTE A TUS ESPALDAS!.- le gritó, teniendo como respuesta, un dedo medio.

-Mierda.- susurro Stan golpeándose repetidamente en la cara con la palma de su mano.

Llego a donde estaba Erica y sin llamar mucho la atención de todos, la tomo de su mano y casi la saco a rastras de ahí.

Le dio el micrófono al primero que vio, y ese era kenny.

Este sin dudar comenzó a cantar la canción de la princesa kenny a todo pulmón.

Stan sacó a Erica del lugar

\- OYE PENDEJO HIP. Deja de secuestrarme! - gritó

\- estas muy bebida. Y encima iba a acostarte con un tipo que ni conoces!

\- Eso es, Stan! Llama la atención a los vagabundos!.- Erica se acercó a uno.- QUE CARAJO ESTAS MIRANDO PINCHE PENDEJO TE VOY A PARTIR LA MADRE VEN! VEN! JOEPUTAH!.

Stan la agarraba mientras Cartman escupía

-Erica! Calmate.-

-Yo no estaría así, si tu no te hubieras ido a coquetear con Testaburger.- susurro Erica dejando de pelear.

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella.-

-Callate.- murmuro.- No me interesan tus escusas. Me largo.- se soltó del agarre de Stan y comenzó a caminar.- Así podrás follartela sin preocupaciones.-

\- No seas tonta.- agarró su hombro.- Cómo podría estar queriendo andar con ella?

\- DÉJAME HIPPIE!.- dijo enojada.- y como explicas el tiempo que tardaste en traerme las bebidas!?

\- Erica, wendy está saliendo con Bebé.- sonrió divertido al verla celosa

Erica se quedo un momento en silencio.

Volteo y dijo.- Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida?.-

Stan río.- No cariño.- coloco sus manos en las mejillas de ella.- Es cierto, Wendy me estaba contando como consiguió salir con Bebé.-

\- Tch. - volteó su rostro inflando sus mejillas mientras seguía frunciendo el ceño.

\- Que terca.- río.- me gustan las tsunderes celosas.- acarició la nariz de Erica con la suya propia

-Tsundere tu puta madre.- susurro mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía con el otro.

Stan le beso con suavidad y ternura.

-Mi tsundere celosa.- dijo Stan mientras juntaba su frente con la de Erica.

-Yo no soy celosa hippie.-

-Aja.- rodó los ojos.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos.

-Me encanta como tus ojos brillan. Son muy lindos.- dijo Stan.

Cartman se sonrojó con fuerza.

\- no me seas pendejo... hip...

\- has bebido mucho. Estarás vomitando en unas horas.

\- Lo cierto es que me empiezo a encontrar algo mal.-

\- Vámonos a casa.- pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella comenzando a caminar

-Yo quería beber mas.- murmuro Erica.

-Cuanto bebiste?.- pregunto Stan mientras le ayudaba a caminar.

-Como.. Hip.. 20 tragos?.- la verda no estaba segura.

El pelinegro casi se cae.

-Tendrás una resaca muy horrible.- susurro.

Su camino a casa fue relativamente tranquilo, pues cada vez que alguien se les intentaba acercarse, Erica les insultaba y escupía. Incluso los pateaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa Stan le costó convencer a Erica de que se hechase un rato a dormir.

Pero al final logro convencerla

Pero con una condicion. Y era que se acostase con ella.

Y allí estaban, Erica dormía del lado izquierdo, volteando hacia este. Mientras que Stan le abrazaba por detrás. Y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

El solo miraba el vacío, no podía dormir.

Seguía pensando en lo que hubiese pasado si wendy no le hubiera señalado a Erica.

Un pequeño destello de rabia, aparecía cada vez que pensaba en alguien tocando a Erica que no fuese el.

Y la culpa que se sintiese así, no era ella, si no era culpa de el. Por ser tan descuidado y dejarla sola en esa bestialidad de fiesta.

Erica se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente a los ojos del otro. Ambos poseían unas orbes brillosas y llenas de vida. Erica bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza?.- Preguntó preocupado. Ella negó.

\- Sólo quiero... descansar...- Stan la acercó a su pecho acariciando sus cabellos.- por que... por que te enamoraste de mi tan fácil y rápido?

Stan se quedó helado. ¿Eso era lo que la preocupaba tanto?

\- He de decir que desde hace tiempo que me llamas la atención. Nunca he podido entablar conversación. Siempre crees que estoy de parte de Kyle. Siempre estabas a la defensiva...

\- uhmm...

\- pero te admiro, por la facilidad que tienes al decir las cosas que piensas sin hecharte atrás.

-Pero si todos decimos las cosas que pensamos. Kyle, kenny, y el premio se lo lleva craig.- habló Erica mientras quitaba las pequeñas pelusas que había en su cobija.

Stan río.- Kyle se calla demasiadas cosas. Mas de las que crees, Kenny... No es mi tipo, y craig ¿¡Enserio!? Yo no lo soportaría, aparte tiene a Tweek, y es gay.-

-Y acaso tu no lo eres?.- Erica arqueo sus cejas mirándolo con diversión.

-No.- negó con su cabeza repetidas veces.- Yo soy hetero.-

\- Eres jodidamente repetitivo con esa mierda.- murmuró

\- Si tu tuvieras más confianza y aceptaras lo que somos, no me haría falta repetirlo.

\- Okey, okey. Sólo...- cerro los ojos lentamente.- quiero descansar...- su boca estaba entre abierta, la cual Stan besó

\- Ni si quiera puedes seguir la riña? Si estás cansada.- sonrió cerrando los ojos también

Erica iba a regañarle por besarle tan así de repente. Pero si que estaba cansada, así que solamente lo dejo pasar.

Suspiro y con un notorio sonrojo, se acerco un poco mas a Stan.

Este la sintió y la abrazo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Stan abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía algo cansado. Miro a su alrededor y noto la ausencia de su compañera. Escucho a alguien vomitando en el baño.

\- Ais..- rodó los ojos.- lo suponía.

Camino hasta el baño viendo a Erica devolver.

\- Te emborrachaste demasiado...

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Erica paro de vomitar.

-Calla tu j-jodida boca hippieee!.- fue lo único que dijo para después volver a vomitar.

Sentía que en una de estas, comenzaría a vomitar sus órganos. No le sorprendería si de pronto viera su estomago entre todo ese vomito.

Stan suspiro, se acerco a ella y con cuidado quito su cabello de su cara.

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Desviando la mirada.

Pasaron 20 largos minutos hasta que Erica logro dejar de vomitar. Se sentía tan jodidamente mal, que ni siquiera podía pararse.

Stan le ofreció una toalla. Ella la aceptó y se limpió la boca.

El pelinegro acarició lentamente su mejilla.

\- Descansa un poco, si? Has bebido demasiado

\- no hace falta que lo repitas. Deja de sermonearme.- murmuró

Marsh ayudó a llevar a su compañera a su habitación

-Esto me pasa por ser tan estúpida.- murmuro Erica entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del pasillo, no lo toleraba.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, todo no paraba de darle vueltas.

Se sentía tan mal, que no sabia como sobreviviría a esto.

Stan no dijo nada, preferiría no hacerlo. Había visto a su padre con resaca, y se veía que era una mierda. Su padre se irritaba por nada y vomitaba todo él día.

\- Necesitas tiempo a solas?.- pregunto Stan poniendo una sabana sobre ella.

Cartman emitió un sonido en afirmación. Stan le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

\- Vendré por la tarde. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, llámame.- le sonrió para luego irse.

Stan caminó hasta su casa, tenía muchos deberes que hacer.

Habían pasado más de 6 meses, donde la relación de Stan y Erica había prósperado de sobremanera.

Por fin Erica se había aceptado tan y como era. Se dejó crecer el cabello, compró mucha ropa para ella e incluso compró algo de maquillaje para ella.

En esos 6 meses fue la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Pero no todo es de color de rosa.

Stan comenzó a tener problemas con el alcohol, ganándose la preocupación de Erica.

Al principio dijo que no era nada. Pero en el último mes había empeorado considerablemente.

Ya no iba a la escuela constantemente, tampoco se le veía mucho en el pueblo.

La chica heterocromatica fue varias veces a la casa de su novio. Pero jamás conseguía que le dejara pasar.

Esto hizo que ella cayera en una terrible depresión.

Por primera vez, en 6 meses, se sentía completamente sola.

Kenny, quien desde la infancia fue su mejor amigo, a veces la visitaba, poniendo de escusa que no tenía Xbox para jugar. Pasaba el rato con ella. La verdad es que, si. Le gustaba... se sentía atraído.

Pero no. Aunque sea un pendejo no podía joder así a Stan. No sería un buen amigo...

Pero la miraba día tras día. Como su piel se volvía más gris y gastada. Como sus pensamientos se auto culpaban de la situación del otro. Y todo por que? Por que Stan todo le parecía una mierda?

A vista de Kenny... no era justo.

Cuando se quedaba a dormir, escuchaba las lágrimas del más ancho. Eso le destrozaba. Y... no quería subir a abrazarla, por que a parte de causarle vergüenza, seguramente se enamoraría más de lo que estaba... y no podía permitirlo. No. No era de esa clase de persona.

\- Cartman, hoy te apetece jugar?.- preguntó mientras salía del colegio Kenny con su mochila colgada, siguiendo a la chica del jersei de gatos

Erica, solo asintió de manera distraída. Hoy quería intentar de nuevo ir a la casa de Stan, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez le abriera la puerta y le dejara entrar.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que nunca lograría entrar.

~Posiblemente se aburrió de mi. ~ pensó pateando una piedrita por el camino.

Kenny noto como los ojos de Erica se volvían más brillantes.

Un sentimiento de ira comenzó a crecer dentro de el hacia Stan. Odiaba ver sufrir a Erica, el ver sus ojos rojos de tanto derramar lágrimas. Su piel pálida al estar encerrada en su cuarto todo el día, culpandose. El verla más delgada por no comer bien, al estar preocupada y deprimida todo el maldito día.

Kenny suspiro, frustrado, sabía que si encaraba a Erica le haría mucho más daño.

Cartman era un frágil cristal, tan frágil que una pequeña piedra podría quebrarla.

La castaña trato de relajarse, con una única frase en su mente.

"No puedo llorar ahora.. Espera a que llegue la noche. Solo así puedo llorar sin que nadie me moleste. Así nadie puede preguntarme que me pasa.. "

Kenny la miró distraído

\- Mis padres estarán drogándose otra vez... te importa si me quedo contigo?

\- l...lo siento Ken... pero pensaba ir ahora a ver a Stan

\- No hay problema, te acompañaré.- esbozó una sonrisa haciéndola sentir cómoda.- puedo hacer alboroto para que te abran la puerta.- sonrió orgulloso.

\- Tu crees?.- por alguna razón, cartman tenía mucha esperanza. Kenny siempre la animaba. Siempre estaba a su lado.- Eres... un buen amigo... el único que tengo.- esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

\- AAAH! PARA ALGO ESTÁN LOS POBRES NO?.- sonrió picandole la mejilla, haciendo uno de esos chistes que Erica hacia en su infancia

Logró que Erica pudiera reír, solo un momento, pero lo hizo. Hacia un mes que Kenny no la escuchaba reír.

Los dos caminaron a la casa de los Marsh, platicando un poco de temas triviales, para mantener su mente ocupada.

Pero al llegar al lugar, todas las palabras se esfumaron, dejando un silencio en su lugar.

Indecisa Erica se acercó a la puerta, Kenny le seguía de cerca tratando de ver alguna cosa por las ventanas. Pero desgraciadamente todas estaban cerradas con cortinas guinda.

Conteniendo la respiración, Cartman tocó el timbre una vez.

Nadie abrió.

Con un pequeño dolor en su pecho, continuo tocando una y otra vez.

Cinco, seis, siete veces.

Nada.

Erica suspiro, tratando se reprimir sus lágrimas. Apoyo su frente en la puerta fría de madera.

Kenny apretó sus puños con fuerza. Estaba furioso.

Agarró los hombros de Cartman y la alejó lentamente de la puerta

Luego dió un puñetazo al pestillo. Luego otro más, y otro más. Cada cual más fuerte que el anterior. Hasta que logró abrir por la fuerza la puerta

\- Ya está, my lady.- hizo una reverencia.- No la volverá a ignorar más. Pídele las explicaciones. Te sigo

Erica le agradeció apenas con un hilo de voz, y enseguida, entraron a la casa.

Estaba muy oscura, había botellas de vodka y latas de cerveza por doquier.

Parecía que no había ni una alma en esa casa. Decidieron ir a la habitación de Stan.

De manera lenta, subieron las escaleras. Solamente se escuchaba como la madera crujía por sus pasos.

Al llegar a la habitación donde dormía Stan, pudieron percibir un fuerte aroma a alcohol.

Kenny abrió la puerta de una patada, pues tenía pestillo.

Ahí estaba Stan, escondido entre las sombras. Una gran pila de botellas y latas descansaban al lado de el.

-S.. Stan?.- murmuro Erica. El nombrado solo levanto la mirada.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.- susurro Erica con algo de enojo.-PERO QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.- Grito con fuerza, haciendo que Kenny diera un pequeño salto.

Stan no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, tambaleándose de manera violenta.

Estaba demasiado ebrio.

\- M...menos mal que han venido..- dijo con una voz de alcohólico.- tenía uuuuunas ganas de un revolcón.- esbozó una sonrisa agarrando su muñeca con fuerza

\- eh! Idiota.- Kenny lo empujó.- Que te crees que haces? - la protegió poniéndose en medio

\- Oh.. k-kenny! Te apuntas a la fiesta? La podemos compartir. Tu arriba y yo abajo

\- Colega, escuchate!

\- Estas borracho...- murmuró erica retrocediendo.-

\- Hey! No me llames así!.- dijo enojada

\- Estaba tan preocupada. No podía dormir. No he descansado ni tampoco he comido mientras que... QUE TU BEBIAS COMO SI TUVIERAS UN PROBLEMA. DIME. EL PROBLEMA SOY YO, STAN?

\- no me levantes la voz!.- alzó una mano, pero Kenny le agarró la muñeca.

\- .atrevas.- dijo serio

\- Porque lo haces!? Dímelo Stan! No me habías prometido que no serias igual que tu padre!?.-

Stan la miro de reojo. Se veía tan enojada, tan rota, tan inofensiva.

Empujó a Kenny con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia la pila de botellas.

La cabeza de Kenny golpeo una de las esquinas de una mesa de noche que estaba ahí. Desorientadolo momentaniamente, todo le daba vueltas.

A paso torpe comenzó a acercarse a Erica.

Ella retocedia hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. El pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente a Erica.

Su aliento a alcohol era repugnante.

\- Dejame en paz. - levantó una mano y golpeó la mejilla de la chica.- Es mí decisión... que no me querías? Pues respetame como a mi me gusta ser maldita asquerosa. Nadie te ordenó que vinieras, a si que ahora mismo me vas a obedecer y si no limpias todo esto, puedes irte de aquí, por que no pienso hablar más con alguien como tú. Voy a por otra cerveza. Hasta luego

Cartman se dejó caer con su mano en la mejilla y unas lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

Kenny trataba de ponerse en pie mientras un rastro de sangre le cegaba un ojo

\- Stan Marsh!.- llamó el rubio poniéndose de pie.- Quiero hablar contigo

Pero el pelinegro le ignoro completamente, siguió caminando hasta que salió de la casa.

Kenny se siguio, dejando a Erica sola.

Sostenía su mejilla, que poco a poco se pintaba de colores morados y azules. Lágrimas caian sin cesar mientras miraba a la nada.

Había sido tan tonta al creer que de verdad significaba algo para Stan.

Abrazo sus piernas, dejando descansar su barbilla en ellas.

Tomó una botella de vodka vacía, la miro durante algunos segundos. Para luego tomarla y lanzarla a la pared más cercana.

La botella impacto en la pared, rompiéndose en millones de pedazos.

Algunos de ellos cayeron en sus piernas, rompiendo sus jeans y cortando sus piernas.

Se sentía tan destrozada, que simplemente ya no le importaba nada.

Uno de sus peores miedos era que Stan se aburriera de ella. Que la abandonara.

Pero esto era mucho peor.

Sin molestarse por su aspecto, se levantó de ahí y camino hacia la salida, dispuesta a abandonar ese lugar.

Su mirada no tenía ningún brillo, parecía como si toda su felicidad se hubiera desvanecido.

Al salir, se encontró con una escena que la dejó impactada. Kenny estaba encima de Stan golpeándolo con fuerza

\- SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO INUTIL? ELLA NO SE MERECE A GENTE COMO TU QUE LE PROMETE EL CIELO Y LUEGO DARLE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO. Nunca debí fiarme de ti.- le agarró de la camisa.- maldito insensible! Deja de jugar con el corazón de la gente! Se merece más que tú. SE MERECE A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA UN HIPÓCRITA Y BORRACHO. CUANTAS MALDITAS VECES LA HE ESCUCHADO LLORAR PREOCUPADA POR TI! PROBABLEMENTE LA VAS A ROMPER Y VA A ODIARSE A SI MISMA. Y NO ES JUSTO QUE POR ALGUIEN TAN MISERABLE COMO TU LE HAGA ESO. GENTE COMO TU ME HIZO LO MISMO. SABES ACASO COMO SE SIENTE. SABES ACASO EL ASCO QUE TE DAS EN ESAS SITUACIONES. Y LA DE VECES QUE HE AGUANTADO EL TRATAR DE CONSOLARLA POR QUE NO TE LA QUERIA ROBAR. POR QUE ERICA ME GUSTA. POR EL VERDADERO SER QUE HAY EN SU INTERIOR. POR HABER ESTADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CON UNA MASCARA FINGIENDO DESPRECIO CUANDO ES MAS FRÁGIL QUE CUALQUIERA. ME GUSTA. Y ME LA SUDA QUE SIGÁIS SIENDO PAREJA. HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA. Haré lo que tú nunca supiste hacer, protegerla. POR QUE SOMOS AMIGOS. POR QUE PARA ELLA SOMOS AMIGOS! Y POR SER SU AMIGO LA ALEJARÉ DE PERSONAS COMO TÚ. NO ME IMPORTA QUE JAMAS SALGA CONMIGO. PERO ME METERÉ POR MEDIO CUANDO ALGUIEN LA DAÑE. POR ALGO AQUI SOY EL HÉROE. OLVIDATE DE ELLA IMBÉCIL

Kenny miro de reojo a su alrededor, buscando a Cartman.

Su visita se posó en ella, estaba ahí escuchando todo, con una mirada que reflejaba una tristeza muy profundo. Esto fue una puñalada en el corazón del de la capucha naranja, verla tan destruida y lastimada.

Le dio un último golpe a Stan, derribandolo.

\- Nunca dejaré que le vuelvas a hablar, o siquiera mirarla.- sentencio el rubio mirándole con rabia.

A paso lento, comenzó a acercarse a Erica, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después que golpeo de manera brutal a su novio.

Erica solo miraba al suelo, sus manos apretaban su jersey con fuerza.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de Cartman, ella solamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación.

-V... Vámonos.- murmuro con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Erica se acercó a Stan. Desató su collar, el cual había sido regalado por el y se lo entregó en una de las manos.

\- Lo siento Stanley. Probablemente es culpa mía. Y al ser culpa mía, no creo que podamos volvernos a ver... soy mala para ti.- secó sus lágrimas.- No me busques estando borracho... por favor...- murmuró con tristeza.- Ten... ten un buen día...- susurro yéndose junto con Kenny a su casa.- Kenny... lo dijiste en serio... o era para hacerle sentir mal? Lo de que yo te gusto...

\- Je. Lo dejaré como una sorpresa. De momento no te centres en eso. Eres mi amiga. Hoy compraremos comida basura y jugaremos a los videojuegos toda la noche! Y veremos animes y caricaturas! Te lo pasarás bien, concentrate en eso

Erica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Eso.. Eso suena bien.- murmuro.

Kenny le miro con una sonrisa, para luego darle unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

Después de eso, los chicos fueron al centro comercial, gastaron todo lo que tenían en comida basura, papas fritas, refrescos, helado y algunas hamburguesas.

Rentaron algunas películas de terror, comedia. Todo menos románticas.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Erica, ya estaba atardeciendo.

El cielo era pintado por colores cálidos, como el naranja al igual que el rosa y amarillo.

Kenny hacia bromas mientras sonreía y de vez en cuando movía juguetonamente el cabello de ella

Luego de algunas bromas ambos regresaron a la casa de Cartman. Alli hicieron su maratón y se hincharon a palomitas.

En medio de una, sonó el teléfono de Cartman. Esta pensó dos veces en sí cogerlo o no por si era Stan, pero decidió agarrarlo

\- Kenny? Si está aquí.- le pasó el teléfono

\- Diga? Ah hola ma-... que? ...- los ojos de este se ensancharon y su rostro palideció.- d...debes estar bromeando... el puente..- Kenny dejo caer el teléfono mientras salía corriendo de casa de Cartman con el corazón en un puño.

Ella apagó el teléfono y le siguió a la lejanía.

Kenny corría, sus manos y piernas temblaban, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Estaba muy pálido.

Erica corría detrás de su amigo de capucha, tenía muy mala resistencia, pero aún así se esforzaba por alcanzarlo

El puente estaba bastante lejos, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

La del cabello castaño, quería preguntar qué pasaba, por que tanta prisa.

Pero sabía que este no era el momento de aturdirlo con preguntas.

Cuando llegaron, habia una ambulancia y varios coches de policía

\- Nononono!.- grito corriendo hasta allá. Ahí se encontró a su madre llorando.- Donde está?! Donde esta ella?.- dijo histérico.

La madre señaló una camilla tapada por una bolsa

\- KAREN!.- Se tiró al suelo destapando el cuerpo de la niña de apenas diez años con su muñeca favorita.- KAREN NO.- Abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo ahora sin vida.

Unos policías y un tipo de la ambulancia trataron de separarlo, pero no pudieron

\- DÉJENME EN PAZ!.- gritó furioso e histérico agarrándola en brazos.- NO PUDE DESPEDIRME...- empezó a llorar. La niña tenía un hilo de sangre emanando de su cabeza.

La madre estalló en llanto abrazando al marido.

\- Primero mi hermano se suicida... y ahora te atropellan...- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

\- Vamos chico... sueltala... no hay nada que hacer...- trató de ser razonable.- te dolerá más si no la sueltas.

\- DEJENME!.- estalló en llanto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y apoyaba su frente en la carretera.- No pude despedirme... yo era su héroe... yo era su héroe...-

La madre y el padre de Kenny lloraban desconsoladamente, alejados de la escena, y por lo tanto, el cuerpo de su pequeña hija.

Cartman no sabía que hacer, estaba impactada. No sabe lo que es perder a un hermano, no sabía actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

Se acercó a Kenny, este volteo de manera repentina, pensando que era un policía tratando de alejarlo de su pequeña hermana.

Pero se relajo al ver que se trataba de su amiga, su única amiga.

Dejó que se acercara todo lo que quisiera, la castaña simplemente le abrazo.

Kenny correspondió mientras que los policías aprovecharon para arrebatarle el cuerpo

\- E ..era su héroe...- repetía una y otra vez.- Era su héroe...

\- Ca... Cartman...- murmuró Kenny sorbiendo sus mocos, mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar.- Te... te importa que vayamos a mi casa... y recojamos sus cosas?... n...no podré hacerlo solo...

Erica le miro con tristeza mientras asentia. Se levanto del suelo, y extendió su mano hacia Kenny. La aceptó sin dudar.

A paso lento se dirigieron a la casa del de capucha.

Kenny hablaba sobre momentos de su vida, que nunca me había contado a nadie. Momentos que vivió con su hermana y hermano.

Las veces que robaban algunas paletas con su hermano, para darle a Karen y ella fuera feliz.

Siempre veían primero por ella.

O las veces que trabajo en algunos lugares, para poder ganar dinero y así comprarle una muñeca, y una mochila azul con detalles blancos que tanto quería.

Rompía en llanto cada vez que la mencionaba.

Cartman escuchaba con tristeza y una mueca de de desagrado

\- Vivieron momentos muy lindos... en serio lo siento Kenny. Nadie tendría que pasar lo que tú. Menos si siempre haces el payaso para hacerles reír a todos.- susurró apenado.- ella era una buena niña. Te queria mucho... - sonrió con tristeza.- era muy feliz gracias a ti

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa del de la naranja. Con ayuda de la castaña ambos guardaron las cosas de la pequeña. Kenny no paró de llorar en toda la noche.

Cartman lo abrazaba y consolaba. Acariciaba su espalda y lloraba con él.

La verdad es que ella estaba mal por lo de Stan. Pero no iba a quejarse ahora, no cuando Kenny estaba roto por dentro. No era tan egoísta.

Ambos lloraron por sus motivos en la habitación del menos adinerado. Durmieron abrazados entre lágrimas.

\- Kenny...- llamó Cartman a horas bastante tardías. Pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir.- No se si quiero seguir con lo de que me vean como una chica...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

\- Es que... con Stan estaba segura de que me sentía una chica. Sin él, no se como me siento. No se quien soy. No se lo que me representa

\- Quizá es que simplemente te gustaba Stan... o quizás no tengas género. Hay gente que no sabe si es chico o chica... sólo elige uno de los dos para que se vea por fuera y ya está. Al fin y al cabo, tu eres el único que se debe gustar a ti mismo o misma

\- No lo sé...- suspiró.- Sólo... no tengo muchas ganas de nada...- dijo con tristeza

\- Je... ya somos dos.- acarició Kenny.- Sólo... date tiempo para analizar todo. Descansa... Me acompañarás mañana al entierro?

\- C-claro...- susurró.- Ahora intentemos dormir...

Ambos descansaron lo poco que quedaba de noche

Los dos chicos durmieron las pocas horas que faltaban para que amaneciera.

El primero en despertar fue Kenny, pues afuera de su habitación se escuchaba un desastre.

Abrió sus ojos, estos ardían por haber llorado tanto tiempo, el día pasado.

Se incorporó, observabando todo a su alrededor.

-Por que tuve que despertar.- murmuro para si mismo.- Por que no pude morir de alguna enfermedad terminal mientras dormía. O que alguna bala perdida me diera en la puta cabeza.-

Observo como alguien se movía a su lado, las mantas le cubrian totalmente.

Apartó la manta suavemente. Encontrando el rostro de Erica.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Acariciando su cabello.

\- Lo siento...- susurró.- debería ser yo quien te ayudase a ti... y mirame... que patético. Je... realmente quiero ser mejor que el imbécil de Stan? - se acurrucó y la abrazó con cariño como si fuera un peluche

Erica despertó algunos minutos después, al sentir como alguien le abrazaba con insistencia.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrando a Kenny que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Hola.- susurro Kenny tratando de sonreír.

Erica le iba a responder el saludo, pero un gran estruendo inundó la casa del de capucha naranja.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron con preocupación de la habitación.

Caminaron hacia la Sala, ahí estaba la madre de Kenny.

Bebía sin parar, y cuando se acababa una botella. La lanzaba a la pared, haciendo que se rompiese en millones de pedazos..

Sin poder evitarlo, Cartman recordó a Stan. Haciendo que su moral cayera de manera rápida.

\- M.. mamá!.- Kenny trató de quitarle la botella.- Por favor para...

La madre lanzó otra botella. Kenny pudo esquivarla por los pelos

\- Deja de beber! Esto sólo empeora las cosas!.-

La madre le empujó haciendo que Kenny cayera al suelo

\- Mamá! BASTA POR FAVOR

La señora McCormick, literalmente ignoro a su hijo. Su juicio estaba demasiado nublado por culpa de alcohol.

Quería dejar de sentir dolor. Quería dejar de llorar por la muerte de su pequeña hija. Y el alcohol era una solución temporal.

Pero era la única que tenía.

Tomó las botellas que tenían todavía algo, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Kenny trato de detenerla. Pero ella lo empujó, y se encerró en su habitación.

Kenny apretó sus puños con rabia y salió enfurecido hacia su patio.

Empezó a golpearle a un árbol con fuerza

\- SIEMPRE BEBIENDO!.- golpe.- NUNCA HAS HECHO NADA POR ELLA.- golpe.- SIEMPRE DROGAS. SIEMPRE TU.- golpe.- Y AHORA LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN QUE TIENES ES SEGUIR HACIENDO LO MISMO...- golpe

Cartman corrió hacia Kenny y le abrazo. Aprisionado sus brazos para evitar que siguiera dañandose.

-Siempre drogandose.- murmuro rompiéndose.- Si ella la hubiera cuidado... NO HUBIERA MUERTO.- grito mientras las lágrimas caían sin señales de parar.

\- K...Kenny.- Cartman agarró sus mejillas para que el otro la mirara a los ojos.- No es culpa de nadie. No es tu culpa, no es culpa de tu madre ni de tu padre. Fue un accidente. Ella murió rápido, no sufrió. No sintió dolor. No agonizó. Fue un golpe seco. Ella no se enteró. No fue vuestra culpa. Era de noche y le pilló un coche. No podía nadie hacer nada. Nadie podría hacer nada. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que la muerte tiene que ver. Por favor... ya basta... deja de dañarte

Kenny se zafó del abrazo de la castaña.

-Yo tengo la culpa por no cuidarla.- enumeró con sus dedos dañados.- Ella era.. Era lo único que me importaba en este mundo. Yo era mejor persona por ella.- decía en voz alta, casi gritando.- Quería que, al menos ella, pudiera alcanzar sus sueños...

Erica trato de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Y ella.- señalo su casa.- y mi padre tienen la culpa de que nuestra vida, de que SU vida haya sido una mierda!... Si mi padre no fuera un maldito alcohólico que se la pasaba golpeando a mi hermano y a mi... Si mi madre no fuera adicta a la droga.. Todo sería diferente.. MI HERMANO NO SE HUBIERA SUICIDADO Y MI HERMANA SEGUIRÍA VIVA... Y YO NO TENDRÍA ESA JODIDA MALDICIÓN DE LA INMORTALIDAD.-

\- Maldi... que?.- miró Cartman extrañada. No sabía si había escuchado bien o era una de los enfados de Kenny

El rubio le miro con tristeza y decepcion.

-Nunca lo recuerdas...- susurro bajando la mirada.- Nadie lo recuerda, y eso es desesperante sabes?.- río con amargura.

Erica le miraba con confusión.

-Y lo más deprimente es que cada vez que muero.. Tengo que enterrar mi propio cuerpo.- colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Sintiendo la pistola que tenía, y reprimiendo esas ganas que tenía de apuntar a su propia cabeza y disparar. Después de todo siempre volvía.

El rubio continuo hablando.- Es realmente horrible ver como el lugar donde entierro mis cuerpos, se comienza a llenas de cruces de madera...

\- K...Kenny... de que estas hablando?.- preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de este.- Escuchame. No se lo que estás diciendo. Pero tienes que calmarte... deja de poner tanto peso a tu espalda

Con suavidad apartó las manos de Cartman, para luego besar estas mismas.

Erica se extraño por el repentino comportamiento de su amigo rubio.

-Tengo que hacer algo...- susurro Kenny tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible. No podía decirle que planeaba suicidarse con la pistola que traía en su bolsillo, por lo que solamente sería una mentira piadosa.

Iría a dar un pequeño paseo al infierno y volvería al siguiente día. Al entierro de Karen.

\- N...no.- frunció el ceño.- Kenny... no serás capaz...- lo agarró con fuerza.- No te atrevas maldito

Kenny le miro con impresión, pero luego volvió su expresión calmada.

-Volveré, te lo juro. Solo necesito hacerlo.- susurro el rubio, tratando de tranquilizar a Erica.

\- No no. No necesitas hacer nada. Kenny, somos amigos desde pequeños, si? No tienes que demostrar nada. Se que puedes superar esto. Por favor.

Kenny suspiro.- Esta bien.. No haré nada por ahora.- le brindó un intento de sonrisa.

Erica se alivio al escuchar esto. Tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas.

-Vamos a mi casa. Mi mamá tiene un enorme kit de emergencias.- habló para luego tomar la manga color naranja y comenzar a jalarla un poco.

\- Estarás bien, si? Te ayudaré...- esbozó una sonrisa

La verdad es que ayudar a Kenny hacia a Erica olvidarse de Stan. La verdad es que se sentía mucho mejor... no sabía por qué. La verdad es que Stan nunca se había comportado mal hasta el último momento... pero con Kenny tenía la necesidad de protegerlo. Como si por fuera fuese alguien de acero y por dentro fuera cristal. Como si necesitase a alguien... y eso le recordaba a ella. Alguien imperfecto. Alguien con fallos... Stan le hacía sentir demasiado perfecta y eso le hacía sentir algo incómoda. Pero esta vez se esforzaría

Los dos caminaron a casa de Erica.

Se la pasaron todo el camino contando chistes realmente malos, eran tan malos que daban mucha gracia.

Rieron, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y problemas.

El rubio miro a Erica.

~Aunque tienes tus propios problemas.. Decidiste ayudarme, aunque no eres perfecta tratas de serlo por mi. ~ pensó Kenny atrayendola a un reconfortante abrazo.

Ella sin dudar correspondió al abrazo. Se sentía feliz al ver que ayudaba a su mejor amigo, en la etapa de duelo.

Se sentía realizada al poder hacer que Kenny sonriera, aunque sólo fuese un pequeño momento.

Después de esta muestra de afecto. Entraron a la casa de la chica castaña.

Por orden de Erica, Kenny se sento en el sillón de la Sala principal

\- Te voy a cocinar algo.- esbozó una sonrisa mientras agarraba algunos ingredientes.- He mejorado bastante. Se me dan bastante bien las tartas y pasteles.- sonrió

Empezó a sacar huevos harina, nata... y todo lo necesario para hacer una receta

-Podrías abrir tu propio negocio.- Kenny se acercó a ella y observo todo el procedimiento.

El como Erica, con sumo cuidado mezclaba los ingredientes.

La chica río, algo nerviosa.- Tu crees?.- pregunto mientras limpiaba sus manos llenas de harina con un trapo.

-Si! Incluso podrías hacer café también, así le harías competencia a Tweek y a su novio.- río Kenny.

Lo cierto, es que a Cartman siempre le llamó la atención la cocina. Pero nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni a Stan.

No se le daba mal, y podía mejorar mucho más si entraba a una escuela de cocina.

Pero no había ninguna en South Park, así que tendría que irse del pueblo. Y ella no quería eso.

\- Recuerdas la comida de mi madre? Ella me enseñó a cocinar.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Casi consigue que me diera diabetes. Cuanto azúcar.- empezó a reír.

Hizo el molde y lo colocó en la nevera. Luego empezó a hacer la nata. Cuando se enfrió lo colocó todo haciendo una tarta blanca con nata flameada y unos trozos de fresa.

\- Es ligth.- esbozo una sonrisa.- A si que no te preocupes. No te va a reventar el estómago.- agarró otro trozo para ella. Luego le dio un pequeño tenedor a Kenny.- Le dirás a Kyle todo lo que ha pasado?.- preguntó teniendo esa pregunta por su cabeza.- lo de Stan... lo de tu familia...

-Lo de Stan si se lo contaré.- entrecerro sus ojos al probar el delicioso postre que Erica le había preparado. SOLO a el.

~JAJAJA! ACASO HIZO ESO POR TI STAN?. ~ pensó en su maligna mente.

Continuó hablando con la boca llena.- Quiero que sepa lo que te hizo y lo mierda que es.- hizo una pausa.- Lo de mi hermana.. Posiblemente ya se lo hayan contado a su madre.- murmuro algo más decaido.

\- Stan... me recordó a tu madre...- murmuró

\- Hey! No insultes a mi madre!.- murmuró divertido

\- N...no. En serio. - murmuró.- Se ha portado mal conmigo... y quizás es mi culpa por beber el otro día y quizá le incité a ello. No se que habría podido pasar por su cabeza para hacer eso... pero aunque ya no sea mi pareja, sigue siendo nuestro amigo... y hay que ayudarlo... queramos o no...

\- Mira Cartman, tu no le incitaste a nada, el propio decidió esto y tu no tuviste nada que ver. Aparte su padre es alcohólico.- sentenció el rubio comiendo otro pedacito del postre.

Erica observo triste su plato.

-Y Kyle lo ayudará. Yo no lo haré.- se cruzo de brazos.- Te golpeó y te dijo muchas cosas de muy mal gusto. Tu mereces respeto, no lo que te hizo.-

Kenny continuó hablando sin notar como el plato de Erica se llenaba de pequeñas gotitas.

\- L...lo siento Cartman.- susurró dejando el plato de ambos en la mesa y lo abrazó con cariño.- Ambos hemos perdido mucho...- murmuró con tristeza

Cartman no quería llorar por Stan, se sentía estúpida por eso. Pero simplemente no podía evitar recordar todas esas promesas y palabras vacias. Todas esas noches en vela hablando de cualquier cosa. Esas veces en que iban de compras.

Recordar todos esos momentos felices, ahora sólo le causaban una inmensa tristeza.

Correspondio el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Kenny trato de acariciar el cabello de Eric, pero soltó un quejido, pues sus manos seguían bastante lastimadas.

En medio de sollozos Erica habló.- Q.. Que estúpida.. Me olvide de tus manos.- susurro separándose.

Estaba en medio de una crisis emocional, las heridas de Kenny eran más importantes, que pensamientos menospreciandose

Erica se puso en pie y con un Kenny agarrado de la muñeca, subió al baño

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda para curarte...- murmuró sacando algunos desinfectantes

Empezó a curar como pudo, limpiando varias veces las heridas hasta que les puso unas gasas y las vendo

\- No vuelvas a destrozarte así...

Kenny bajo la mirada, como un perrito regañado. Asintió observando los vendajes.

-Así parezco más rudo.- cerro sus manos con fuerza, haciendo una pose imponente. Pero se retractó al instante, pues sus manos dolian mucho.

Erica río por lo bajo.

Pasaron las horas, los chicos se encontraban viendo televisión. Una manta les cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

Kenny cambiaba canales en busca de algo interesante, mientras que Erica cabeceaba, cansada.

\- Ve a dormir..- susurró Kenny.- Pareces agotada. Es mejor que descanses

Erica se hizo un ovillo y durmió a su lado

-Me despiertas en media hora.- susurro Erica antes de caer totalmente dormida.

Kenny asintió, pero en realidad no le haría caso. Quería que descansará lo suficiente, para que su cuerpo tuviera energías.

Paso algunas horas al lado de la chica castaña. Trataba de mirar la tele para distraerse.

Pero la idea de suicidarse no abandonaba su pobre mente.

Decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo para despejar su mente. Escribio una carta para Cartman y la dejó en la mesa de la Sala.

Se colocó su capucha y salió en esa tarde helada.

Stan se encontraba en un bar. Realmente se sentía vacío. Se sentía desholado.

Y todo por una conversación que no logró borrar de su cabeza

FLASHBACK:

\- ¿Sabes que tu noviecita esta tratando de ligar con otros?.- Dijo una pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- Si, claro.- rodó los ojos Stan con algo de sarcasmo.- Como si me lo creyera. ¿Me has llamado para decirme eso?

\- Stan... stan... Stan...- suspiró con una sonrisa mostrando una foto de Erica pasando su brazo a un chico Moreno.- sucedió en la fiesta. Incluso ella me dijo que los demás la trataban mejor que tú.- mintió.- Vuelve conmigo Stan... soy mejor que esa zorra.

Stan miró la pantalla del móvil. Sentía un dolor en su pecho.

\- T...te dijo eso?... p... pero ella estaba borracha

\- No sabes que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Sólo se queda contigo para que los demás no la miren raro. Stan... Stanley... venga. Ambos sabemos lo manipuladora que es. Recuerdas cuando erais pequeños? O me vas a decir que nunca hizo nada malo?

Fin del FLASHBACK

\- Si... si tan solo la hubiese ignorado..- tomó otro trago.- Wendy... que me has hecho hacer?...- apoyó su frente tratando de pensar.- Por que ... aahhgg! Que imbécil! .- chocó una mano en su frente.

Se sentía muy frustrado. Había perdido lo que más amaba, por creerle a Wendy las mentiras que le decía.

Por que no fue directamente a preguntarle? Por que no arreglo las cosas con ella hablando? Como la pareja que eran...

Pago lo que había bebido y salió de ese bar de mala muerte.

Trato de pensar en alguna manera de disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Pero ni siquiera el se perdonaría por todas esas estupideces qe hizo.

Se volvió a golpear su rostro con la Palma de su mano.

-Estúpido, estúpido.- murmuro Stan para si mismo.

Kenny caminaba lentamente, notando como poco a poco nevaba.

Esbozo una sonrisa. A su hermana le gustaba mucho jugar con la nieve, aunque en su patio esta siempre estaba sucia.

Escuchó un ruido. Una lata de refresco siendo pateada. Echó un vistazo rápido viendo de refilón a quien menos quería ver en ese momento

\- Stan...- gruñó por lo bajo mientras apretaba su mano en un puño

Por alguna razón, Stan levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Kenny, llevaba puesta su particular capucha, cubriendo la mayoría de su cara, excepto sus ojos y algunos mechones de su cabello rubio.

Stan se acercó de forma cautelosa a Kenny. Había sido una mierda con el la última vez que se vieron, por lo que pensó que tenía que disculparse.

-Que pasa Marsh?. Aún sigues con el alcohol después de todo lo que perdiste?.- soltó de pronto Kenny quitándose la capucha.

\- S...sólo quería disculp...

\- Ah! Dios Marsh. - Kenny se tapó la nariz.- Hueles fatal a alcohol.- se alejó tosiendo. Eso lo hizo enojarse algo más ya que le recordaba a su madre. - Deberías aprender que emborracharse pierdes cosas y no soluciones nada.- lo dijo como si viera a su madre delante. Siempre el alcohol de por medio. Siempre esa escusa barata.

-Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas. Fui un estúpido y me deje engañar por.. Alguien.- susurro algo irritado por la actitud del otro.

Kenny soltó una carcajada.- Arreglarlas? Para que? Para cuando estés ebrio de nuevo, lo vuelvas a arruinar otra vez?.- sus palabras tenían cierto resentimiento.

-Escuchame McCormick.- susurro Stan acercándose a el.- No era mi intención lastimarla.-

\- Para no ser tu intención no dudaste en ningún momento.- se acercó de igual manera.- Quien lo hace una vez, lo hace dos.

\- Tu jamás la valorarás.- le fulminó con la mirada.- Yo se mejor que tú lo que ha tenido que pasar. Sólo quiero disculparme. Fui un imbécil al hacer eso. Pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

\- Ya. Claro. Marsh, todos tenemos problemas. Sólo trato de alejarla de tu embriaguez. Mirate. Intentas mantenerte de pie pero no puedes.-

\- Kenny. Basta ya!.- le empuja.-

\- Deja a Cartman de una vez. Ella sí que ha tratado de cambiar. No como tú. Prometes todo pero luego le das la espalda. ¿Donde mierda estabas cuando ella empezó a deprimirse por que se culpó de tu ausencia en clases? ¿Dónde? Ten algo de dignidad y dejala en mis manos. Yo la protegeré de gente como tú.

\- KENNY. ¡Deja de tocarme las narices! ¡No soy una mala persona! Me mintieron. Me hicieron creer que ella me había puesto los cuernos.

\- ¿¡Y los creiste?! Dudaste de ella. La juzgaste sin darle tiempo a explicarse

\- Se lo que hice! Y se que estuvo mal! Sólo quiero arreglarlo! Si tan bueno eres, deja que ella sea la que tome su propia decisión

-Arreglarlo? No me hagas reír, las personas como tu siempre harán lo mismo. Irás y le pediras perdón y ella lo te perdonará. Por que ella no tiene resentimiento alguno ni es mala persona.- se acercó amenazante al otro.- Vivirán felices algunos meses, y luego alguien te dira mentiras de ella otra vez.- cerro su puño con fuerza.- Y tu como el hijo de puta que eres.. Le creerás a esos malditos antes que a Erica.

La volverás a tratar como la mierda, ella caerá en depresión de nuevo..-

Kenny tomó del cuello de la camisa a Stan.- No sabes todo lo que sufrió por TU culpa. No comía por la preocupación, no salía. Su piel se hizo mucho más pálida... NO SABES LO DURO QUE FUE PARA MI ESCUCHARLA LLORAR EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE!

E INCLUSO UNA VEZ VÓMITO AL IMAGINAR QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO MUY GRAVE.- le soltó de la camisa, haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

-ASÍ QUE NO ME SALGAS CON "QUIERO ARREGLARLO".- exclamó Kenny muy molesto.- No te dejaré que te acerques a ella. Erica es muy valiosa como para regresar con una mierda como tu.

Stan apretó sus labios. Se estaba enojando por la actitud de Kenny.

\- A ti nadie te llamó a que vinieras e interfirieras! Seguro le has comido la cabeza diciéndole que soy una mala persona! Yo también lo pasó mal. No tienes derecho a echarme nada en cara!.- le golpeó con su puño, haciendo que Kenny cayera al suelo con la nariz sangrando

Kenny comenzó a reír.- Que excusa tan paaaatetica.- alargó la palabra mientras se levantaba.- Todos la pasamos mal, pero eso no significa que puedas destruir a Erica y arrastrarla a ese maldito agujero, de donde saliste tu.- limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

De manera rápida golpeo al pelinegro en el estómago. Y luego le empujó al suelo.- Ella merece ser feliz, con alguien que, realmente, vea primero por su felicidad.-

\- Y se la darás tu?.- trató de levantarse como pudo.- Alguien que resuelve las cosas peleando e insultando? Me das pena. - Esbozó una sonrisa.- Ni si quiera puedes darle la opción de elegir. No eres nadie para elegir por ella. Ella debe decidir.

Aunque Kenny odié admitirlo, era cierto lo que Stan decía, no era nadie para imponer o decidir lo que haría Erica.

Eso no sería justo para ella.

Apreto sus puños con furia. Pero luego recordó algo.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.- Bueno, después de todo yo llevó la clara ventaja.- al ver la cara de confusión del otro decidió seguir hablando.- Yo estuve siempre para el, desde que éramos niños. Desde que tu y Kyle se burlaban de su peso y le ponían sobrenombres que le hacian daño.- observo como Stan tenía una expresión de culpa.- Estuve con ella toda nuestra niñez y ahora no es diferente.-

\- So... sólo éramos unos niños...

\- ¿Unos niños? ¿Acaso crees que todo ese Bullying que sufrió no causó que a Cartman se le fuera a veces la olla? Siempre Kyle y tu lo dañaban. Abusaban de él. Lo hacían sentir como el culo. El se vengaba con planes extraños que luego le ridiculizabais por que salían mal. Varias veces le ha salvado la vida a Kyle y nunca le habéis agradecido. ¡Nunca! Stan. Cartman y yo siempre fuimos un equipo. Y eso no tendréis forma de cambiarlo. Incluso tiene más confianza en mí para contarme más cosas. Tu te enteraste de su 'verdadero yo' por accidente. Oh Dios santo... incluso Butters se metía con él. ¿Recuerdas cuando puso el vídeo de Cartman bailando como una cantante delante de todos los alumnos? Todos se rieron de él, incluso tu. Incluso los profesores. Tiene una familia de mierda como la mía. Nos apoyamos entre nosotros para salir a delante. Y cuando fue el Coon, ninguno se dio cuenta que el solo quería ser un súper héroe aunque hacia cosas incorrectas, el quería ser bueno, y nos metimos de por medio. Ustedes han estado acosandolo toda su niñez y riéndose de él. ¿Por que tendría que darte otra oportunidad? No sois más que una panda de insensibles

\- Éramos niños! No veiamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.-

-Quieres saber lo que hacia cuando regresaba de la escuela, donde siempre le molestaban? Ella simplemente abrazaba sus peluches, y lloraba. Lo hacía durante HORAS, platicaba con sus peluches por que nadie le escuchaba. Yo no niego que le haya dicho o hecho algo que le hiciese daño.. Lo hice alguna vez! Pero quieres saber que nos diferencia? Que yo si le pedí perdón por todo lo malo que le llegue hacer... Me destrozó al verla llorar cuando me disculpe. Ver como esas pequeñas cosas le habían hecho tanto daño... Pero ella me perdono, con una sonrisa sincera. Y tu Marsh? Alguna vez le pediste disculpas? Alguna vez te molestarte en conocerla de verdad?.

\- A que viene todo esto? No tiene nada que ver. Quieras o no, arreglaré las cosas con ella. Me da igual si ella se niega. Hablaré con ella y me disculpare. Me da igual toda la culpa que me heches.- murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar dando la espalda a Kenny

Kenny le miro con odio, como se podía ser tan insensible?

Tenía la esperanza que Erica no le perdonse, que le gritara que se alejara de su vida.

Pero al final la decisión la tenía ella.

Se colocó denuevo su capucha, la temperatura comenzo a decender mientras la nieve caía con más fuerza.

Camino por varios minutos sin rumbo, hasta que sintió como algo en su bolsillo vibraba insistente.

Era el celular de Erica, no se lo había devuelto desde el incidente de ayer.

Contestó el celular.

-Hola?.-hablo Kenny.

-K.. Kenny.- susurro Erica del otro lado de la línea algo adormilada.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto el rubio de inmediato, algo preocupado.

-Por que te fuiste?.- decía Erica bostezando.- Volverás?... -

-Si lo haré.- susurro Kenny sonriendo al imaginar lo tierna que se debia de ver Erica.

-Date prisa.- río la chica.- Preparare unas hamburguesas.-

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta.

\- Uhm..? Será mamá?.- se preguntó abriendo la puerta.- S...Stan?...

\- So...sólo quería...- se rascó la nuca.- disculparme por todo. No era mi intención hacerte daño...

\- Lo sé Stan... pero tienes un problema...- dijo comprensiva.- Te perdono... pero debes solucionar tu alcoholismo... no creo que pueda volver a ser tu amiga...

\- Puedo explicar lo que pasó...

Erica le miro con cierta decepción en sus ojos. No quería escuchar excusas, le dolía.

-No lo hagas.. Por favor..- susurro Erica.

-No!.- exclamó Stan.- Quiero que me escuches, no quiero que te creas todo lo que te dijo ese bastardo de naranja.-

-No vuelvas a insultar a Kenny así.- dijo Erica algo molesta.- El no me ha dicho NINGUNA mentira sobre ti.-

Stan comenzó a irritarse, odiaba que Erica le defendiera.

-Por que lo defiendes? Acaso el fue tu novio durante más de 6 meses?.- las palabras del pelinegro estaban llenas de resentimiento e incluso celos.

Eso hizo enojar aún más a la castaña. No creía que Stan caería tan bajo como para recurrir a su noviazgo para darle un trato preferencial.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Y lo defiendo por que se parece a mi. No tiene a nadie que me escuche, o que le apoye... Solo nos tenemos a los dos Marsh. Y nunca nos hemos dado la maldita espalda.

\- Sólo quería decirte... que todo fue un plan de Wendy...- le enseñó una foto.- Ella me dijo que tú me pusiste los cuernos. Y luego mintió diciendo que habías dicho cosas horribles sobre mi. No es una excusa. Fue la verdad... simplemente... ahf... te daré tu espacio.- puso sus manos en los bolsillos.- No vine aquí a pelear. Y menos a qué estuvieras mal. Si realmente estás bien con Kenny, okey. Pero solo quería decirte que fui manipulado y.. no debí dejarme llevar por Wendy. Es manipuladora y mentirosa...- suspiró.- Ojalá al menos volvamos a ser amigos... siento el daño que te hice. Trataré de mejorar mi alcoholismo...

\- Me alegra escuchar eso..- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- N...nos vemos.- correspondió a la sonrisa mientras que se marchaba con sus manos en los bolsillos poniéndose su típico gorro

Erica le miro hasta que salió de su casa. Por un momento sintió el impulso de no dejarlo ir.

Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Cartman empezó a hacer las hamburguesas.

Stan caminaba con algunas lágrimas y un dolor en su pecho. Saco una cerveza que llevaba en el bolsillo y continuó bebiendo. Era lo único que le calmaba. Era lo único que tenía.

De refilón, vio el pequeño puente donde algunas personas acababan con todo

La fugaz idea de lanzarse de ese puente, inundó su mente. No le tomó bastante tiempo decirlo, pues su juicio estaba nublado por culpa del alcohol.

De un sorbo tomó lo que faltaba de su cerveza, lanzo el envase de vidrio, y luego lo tiro al río.

Por otro lado, Kenny llegó a la casa de Erica, un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz.

Kenny entró con una gran sonrisa

\- Huele a carne!.- babeo mientras se acercaba a la cocina

\- Deja que termine las patatas.- murmuró inflando sus mejillas.- y lavate esas manos. - le dio con una cuchara de madera en la cabeza

Stan agarró una de las vigas del puente y cerró los ojos. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer cuando las nauseas le apoderaron. Vomitó todo el alcohol que llevaba y cayó rendido en el suelo.

\- Stan...? - una voz familiar sonaba por el fondo.

El chico de gorro verde se acercó preocupado al pelinegro.

-Stan?.- le movió de manera lenta. Pero al ver que no se despertaba se comenzó a preocupar aún más.

Le colocó de costado, para que no se ahogase si llegará a vomitar. Y llamo una ambulancia.

Kenny obedeció a la castaña, corrió al baño para poderse lavarse las manos, aprovechó para poderse quitar su chamarra, pues estaba mojada por culpa de la nieve.

Quedando solamente en camisa.

\- Co...mi...daaaa.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y un hambre monstruoso.

\- Eh. No! Debes esperar a que se termine de hacer lo demás.- riñó mientras terminaba la comida.

\- Jooo .- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Kenny se quedó observando como la castaña preparaba las patatas fritas con mucha dedicación.

-Realmente creo que deberías abrir un restaurante o algo.- susurro el rubio mirandola.

-Tu crees?.- pregunto Erica mientras escurria la grasa de las papas fritas.

-Si, yo podría ser tu cocinero de apoyo.- exclamó feliz.- o mejor aún, puedo ser un guardaespaldas que cuide tu restaurante!.-

\- Los restaurantes no tienen guardaespaldas, idiota.- se rió mientras le daba su plato con la comida.- Se finit~

Ambos comieron tranquilamente mientras veían cualquier película en la televisión. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos habían caído dormidos por el sueño y las emociones

Los dos durmieron en el sillón, hacia mucho frío por lo que se abrazaron para mantenerse cálidos.

Sus latidos sonaban al unísono. Solamente siendo interrumpidos por el viento que golpeaba con intensidad las ventanas de la casa.

Erica estaba tapada con la parca de Kenny, ya que él la notó algo fría.

Ambos descansaron toda la noche, sintiendo algo reconfortante la compañía del otro

Por fin descansaron una noche, ninguno de los dos se despertó o tuvó algún mal sueño.

Por primera vez en semanas, Erica no se sintió sola, le reconfortaba sentir los brazos de Kenny abrazarle.

Mientras que el rubio disfrutaba cada instante.

Kenny empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabello

\- Buenos días...- sonrió

Erica abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar al rubio.

Seguía algo adormilada, pero aún así le sonrio de manera cálida. Con la palma de su mano froto su ojo izquierdo mientras bostezaba.

Eso le pareció algo muy tierno al de ojos azules.

Sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, habló.- Mira.- observo la ventana.- Hay demasiada nieve.-

\- Uhm... parece que ayer nevó.- se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.- Si quieres podemos ir a jugar luego.- esbozó una sonrisa mientras buscaba su móvil

-Luego? Por que no ahora?.- Kenny hizo un puchero, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Donde está?.- murmura Erica algo desesperada, pues el tono ya casi llegaba a su fin.

Recordó que se lo había quedado Kenny, por lo tanto buscó en los bolsillos de la chamarra naranja.

Lo encontró y contestó antes que terminara su tono de llamada.

-Hola?.-

\- Cart-... Perdón, Erica?.-

-Que pasa judío?.- apesar de haber cambiado, esa costumbre de llamar judío a Kyle había perdurado.

\- Es Stan... lo han ingresado en el hospital. Le dió un coma etílico

Erica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se incorporó en el sofá con el rostro en shock

\- Y...y-y está bien?

\- Está estable. Se pondrá bien.

Kenny volteo a ver a la chica, observando como palidecia. Al instante se preocupó.

-Que pasó?.- susurro sentándose al lado suyo, pero Erica le ignoro.

-Solo.. Solo te decía por si querías visitarlo.- continuo Kyle.

De pronto la expresión de Erica cambio a una triste. Kyle no tenía la culpa, el no sabía todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

\- Está bien Kyle. Iré.- murmuró colgando.- Stan es nuestro amigo al fin y al cabo...

\- ¿Stan?.- frunció el ceño Kenny.- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

\- Le... le ha dado un coma etílico. Esta en el hospital ingresado. Debemos ir, pase lo que pase, seguimos siendo amigos.- murmuró suspirando.- Que tonto es...

Kenny, no muy contento, suspiro resignado. Sabía que no podria decir o hacer nada para que Erica cambiase de opinión.

-Bien.. Pero solo puedo acompañarte solo una hora.- susurro Kenny colocándose la chamarra naranja.- Mis padres y yo tenemos que ir a la funeraria..- su ánimo cayó de manera súbita, pero trato de disimularlom

\- Iré contigo después de ver cómo está, bien?.- le sonrió.- Te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kenny sonrió de manera tonta, apesar de todo, Erica siempre le hacia sonreír.

Al final los dos chicos se separaron y fueron por caminos separados.

Erica se dirigió al hospital. Paso por una florería y compró algunas rosas, creería que animaría a Stan.

\- Erica... has venido...- murmuró Kyle, quien estaba en un sillón al lado.- Está durmiendo aún... - informó

\- Me lo imaginaba...- suspiró poniendo las flores.- Es un tonto. Algún día le pasará algo peor... - miró hacia abajo apenada

\- Lo sé. Desde los diez años que bebe... - suspiró inquieto por el tema.- Ya no se que hacer...

\- Quitarle el dinero... y hablar con su familia.- dijo con decisión.- Es algo grave. Podría morir si sigue así...

\- Lo haré...

\- Tengo que irme en poco tiempo. Debo ir al entierro de Karen.

\- Me lo dijo mi madre... ¿Como está Kenny?

\- Está peor de lo que aparenta. Lo disimula bien. Pero para alguien que miente tanto no cuela.- esbozó una sonrisa. Kyle la correspondió.

\- De niños no había quien te pillase. Eras demasiado ilegal.- rió

\- Sólo... quería hacer las cosas a mi modo. A mis ojos estaba correcto y era la buena decisión. Sólo era un niño que quería cambiar lo absurdo e injusto que veía. Simplemente... quería ser algo.

\- Lo entiendo..- sonrió.- Demasiadas aventuras.- rascó su cabeza.- Debes irte..

\- Si... gracias.- sonrió y le abrazó lentamente y se fue.- Cuídalo.

\- lo haré.- se despidió alzando una mano

Erica se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, una parte de ella quería quedarse con Stan hasta que despertara.

Pero Kenny estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, y necesitaba apoyo de alguien. Y ella se lo daria.

Kyle la miro hasta que abandonó la habitación. Suspiro colocando sus manos en sus ojos, haciendo una leve presión sobre ellos.

-Que voy a hacer contigo.- murmuro volteando a ver al chico que se encontraba en reposo.

Se levantó y colocó su mano en su cabello, negro como la noche.

Los días pasaron. Stan seguía en su coma, como si no quisiera despertar para afrontar esa situación.

Kyle a veces lo visitaba. Igual que Kenny, que, aunque le tuviera rencor, jamás le hubiera deseado algo como eso. Seguían siendo amigos al fin y al cabo.

Erica era quien ahora la peor estaba pasando. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Muchas dudas. En su corazón, había un nudo de inseguridades.

Stan lo había tratado genial hasta que ese día pasó, fue engañado y ni si quiera pensó dos veces en confiar en ella o no. Kenny parecía querer cuidarla bien. Parecía que quería sacar de sus apuros, pero... era justo para ambos? Para quien era justo? Realmente es lo que quería?

De alguna manera, se sentía que traicionaba a Stan. Es decir, todas las parejas cometen errores. Él tampoco era perfecto...

Él...

Acababa de pensar en sí mismo como lo que fue originalmente.

Los días pasaron, y cada vez estaba más seguro de algo.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus párpados. Le pidió a Kenny que lo dejara de visitar por unos días, él no quería, pero la insistencia de este lo convenció en cuanto le amenazó con no querer estar nunca con él.

Cartman se levantó a paso lento y pesado.

Ahora todo lo veía claro.

Si Stan no era quien le llamara en femenino, entonces se sentía raro que el resto del mundo que lo hiciera.

\- Ba...basta...- sus manos temblorosas agarraron unas tijeras y empezaron a cortar su mediano pelo, dejando una cabellera masculina y con mechones irregulares.

Miró su rostro en el espejo. Demasiados rechonchos los mofletes. Demasiadas curvas. Demasiado peso. Demasiada grasa... falta de amor. Falta de felicidad. Falta de... vida.

\- Estoy cansado de esto.- se arrodilló delante del espejo llorando sobre sus manos.- no importa cuanto me cambie, siempre daré asco...

En ese momento, y como si un flasback viniera, recordó todos esos momentos en el colegio donde todo el mundo le decía lo cerdo, asqueroso y repulsivo que era.

Estaba claro.

No podría amar a una persona, si no se amaba a sí mismo. Si no se sonreía, si su corazón no latía de satisfacción.

Sólo quería desaparecer. Que algún bus chocase contra él.

\- Yo... jamás...- se puso su típico gorro mientras sacaba una bolsa de basura con su ropa de chica.- Volveré... a escuchar a nadie...- jadeo de impotencia en cuanto abandonó la bolsa.- Lo siento. No puedo permitir humillarme de esta manera...- metió sus manos en el bolsillo y sacó unas cerillas.

Minutos después, esa gran bolsa ardió en llamas.

Cartman se sentó, a contemplar lo último que quedaba de él.


End file.
